Troublemaker
by SoySolamenteYo
Summary: Bella, la chica causa problemas del instituto. Edward, el capitan del equipo de futbol. Una apuesta, ganas de vengarse. Un total y completo desastre que podria terminar en un ¿romance?
1. Chapter 1

Troublemaker

Maldita alarma.

Le tire lo primero que encontré a la alarma y eso la hizo callarse. Me tape con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo pero un grito no me lo permitió.

-Bella- era mi karma personal Emmet, mi hermano

-¿Qué?- grite molesta

-Instituto, media hora- contesto

De mala gana me pare de la cama y me metí a mi baño.

Me tarde quince minutos dándome una ducha. Salí, me seque el cabello rápidamente con el secador, dejando que se formaran mis ondas naturales en las puntas. Me metí en mi closet que fácilmente podría ser del mismo tamaño que mi cuarto (lo cual es obra de mi mejor amiga Alice, cuando mis padres construyeron la casa Allie no paro de rogarles hasta que añadieron a los planos el closet). Tome algo de mi estilo, una camisa roja sin mangas que se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero y finalmente unos tacones Louboutin negros. Me maquille como usualmente lo hago para ir al instituto sombra de ojos oscura, rímel, delineador y un brillo claro en los labios,

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi mama y mi papa desayunando.

-Buenos días cielo- me dijo mi mama

-No veo que tienen de buenos- conteste y mi papa rio

-No seas así princesa- me dijo mi papa, sí, yo era la princesa de papa aunque nadie lo crea

-¿Vas a comer?- me pregunto mi mama

-No, me llevo una barra de cereal o algo- le dije

-Lo supuse y te metí una en tu cartera- dijo Emmet saliendo

-Eres un sol y un tormento- le dije

-Lo sé, lo sé pero alegro tus mañanas- contraataco

-Váyanse que van a llegar tarde- dijo mi mama

-Gracias madre por botarnos de la casa- dije yo

-Siempre a la orden hija- chistosa ella

Tome las llaves de mi Lamborghini Murciélago… Ya dije, princesa de papa además teníamos mucho dinero, parte buena de ser un Swan.

Emmet me siguió hasta el garaje pero se montó en su Hummer, siempre le gustaron más los carros grandes.

Arranque y acelere. En menos de 10 minutos estuve en el infierno, perdón instituto.

Estacione donde siempre lo hacía y Emmet a mi lado.

Me baje del carro y todas las miradas se posaron en mí y yo automáticamente sonreí.

-Bells- chillo Alice, que llegaba dando saltitos

-Allie, corazón deja de saltar que me mareas- le dije

-Lo siento- se detuvo

-Eh, Swan, estas buena- me grito uno de los idiotas del equipo de futbol

-Sigue hablando Newton, para que veas como vuelo tu carro- dije dándole una mirada asesina- Y sabes que soy capaz-

Y eso es verdad, digamos que dicen que soy el problema hecho persona.

Me miro aterrado y yo reí

-Patético-

Alice y yo caminamos hasta el interior del instituto.

-¿Y Rose?- le pregunte al notar la ausencia de nuestra rubia amiga

-No va a llegar sino hasta más tarde, algo con su pasaporte- contesto

Sonó el timbre pero ni Alice ni yo corrimos a nuestra clase como todos los demás.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llegar a nuestros casilleros y tomar nuestros libros.

Cuando entramos al salón todos se voltearon a vernos, incluyendo al que me traía loca. El hermano de Alice.

-Swan, Cullen tarde otra vez- dice

-Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, agradezca que decidimos aparecernos- dije yo

-Swan- advirtió

-Banner- dije

-Swan, a la oficina del director, ahora- música para mis oídos

-Sí, señor- hice un saludo militar y me di la media vuelta

Mis padres nunca tuvieron problema conmigo siendo como soy. Siempre saco excelentes notas y, bueno… Soy una excelente manipuladora.

-Buenos días por la mañana- le dije a la señora Cope

-Cariño ¿Ya te enviaron a la dirección?- me pregunto

-Sí, Banner está especialmente amargado el día de hoy- conteste

-Ese hombre- bromeo

-De verdad que si- le seguí la corriente y sonreí

-El director esta libre, puedes pasar-

-Gracias-

Abrí la puerta sin tocar

-Swan, ¿Aquí tan temprano?- me pregunto el queridísimos director Gibbs

-Oh vamos, le alegro sus mañanas- le dije

-Bella ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-Um, llegue tarde y le conteste al profesor- es más sencillo no mentir

-Ya, vaya, se están poniendo más duros contigo- dijo riendo

-Lo sé- grite

-Anda a clase y si pregunta, te regañe- me dijo, aw ya me agarro cariño

Salí de la dirección y me fui al salón. Me senté al lado de Alice.

-¿Fue malo?- me susurro

-No- conteste sencillamente

Lo único que hicimos en clase fue aburrirnos y tirarle papelitos a Tanya y a sus zorras.

Cuando sonó el timbre los primeros en pararse fueron Newton y todos los del equipo de futbol, donde está incluido Edward.

Yo me pare bloqueándoles el paso y espere a que Alice recogiera sus cosas.

-Anda preciosa, quítate del medio- me dijo Tyler, uno de los imbéciles amigos de Mike Newton, para luego posar su mano encima de mi trasero.

Le di un golpe en el estómago con el codo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Tócame otra vez imbécil y te juro que va a ser lo último que hagas- lo amenace

-Eh, Bella, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva- me dijo Edward, mil veces hijo de su madre ¿Por qué se tiene que meter?

-Tu cállate Edward, si me tocan el trasero los golpeo, yo no soy una puta como tu novia- le dije molesta

-¿Qué no eres?- dijo burlonamente, bueno Eddie pensar que me gustabas, te acabas de agregar tu solito a mi lista negra

-Cuídate la espalda Cullen- le dije y salí de allí furica

-Bells- me grito Alice.

Me detuve un momento para dejar que me alcanzara

-Lo siento Allie, sé que es tu hermano pero no sabe dónde se acaba de meter, lo voy a hacer sufrir- le dije

-Bienvenida seas a hacerlo- me dijo riendo, al menos la tenia de mi lado

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el número de Rose

-Belly-Bells- atendió canturreando

-Rosy-Rose- conteste riendo

-¿A que debo tu espectacular llamada?- me pregunto

-¿Vas a venir más tarde? Porque necesito que me consigas unas cosas-

-Sí, dime que necesitas- le conté lo que había pasado y todo lo que necesitaba, casi la podía oír sonreír a través del teléfono

-Yo te lo llevo- me dijo y tranco

Seguimos caminando, teníamos esa hora libre, así que Alice y yo la dedicamos a buscar a Emmet, Jasper y Jacob, estos dos últimos son nuestros mejores amigo. Jasper y Alice son novios y Jake y yo tenemos algo así como una amistad pero con derechos, pero solo nos besamos cuando nos nacen las ganas de hacerlo.

-Odio cuando se saltan clases sin nosotras- le dije a Allie- Siempre se pierden-

-Lo sé, cuando los vea los voy a matar por hacernos caminar por todo el instituto- contesto Alice

-¿Vas a matar a quien, cielo?- pregunto Jazz emergiendo de entre la gente que caminaba apresurada para llegar a su clase (claro lo que no tenían la hora libre)

-A ustedes por desaparecer- le contesto ella- ¿Y los demás?-

-Troublemaker- me saludo Jazz sonriendo- Por ahí vienen-

Jasper, Alice y yo salimos del instituto y no sentamos en uno de los bancos que había en el patio.

-¿Tu por qué no fuiste con tu hermana?- le pregunte a Jazz

- Era algo solo con el pasaporte de Rosalie, el mío está perfectamente bien- contesto Jazzy

-Definitivamente tú eres un imán para los problemas- me dijo Jacob apareciendo con Emmet a su lado

-No mi vida, yo no los atraigo, yo los creo- le dije

-Bells, tengo que decirte algo- me dijo Jake serio oh, oh esto es malo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte alarmada

-Ven- me tendió su mano y yo la tome. Nos alejamos un poco de los demás.

-Escuche a Cullen hablando con sus amigos y…- comenzó a decir nervioso

-Jake, no me importa de que haya estado hablando Cullen- le interrumpí

-Oh no, créeme que esto si te importa-

-Prosigue entonces-

-Eh, bueno, estaban comentado lo que había pasado en clase y dijeron que como te atrevías a golpear a Tyler y que de verdad eras una puta sobre todo por andarte besando conmigo y entonces Mike dijo que de todas maneras eras una preciosura y Edward casi lo mata con la mirada y lo insulto y le dijo que el no podría conquistarte ni en un millón de años y después hicieron una apuesta si Edward logra enamorarte y acostarse contigo en menos de un mes gana no sé qué mierda y si no bueno… eso quedo pendiente ahí- dijo y al final soltó aire

-¿Qué ese idiota que?- grite

-Y eso no es todo, después de que los imbéciles se retiraran Edward se quedó solo con Tyler y Tyler le dijo, y cito, "Bueno, por lo menos lo de la apuesta no es ningún castigo para ti, como la pequeña Problemas (N/A: Aclaratoria Problemas es un sobrenombre de Bella) te trae loco de amor" después Eddie lo golpeo y le dijo que se callara-

-No me digas- dije sonriendo malévolamente

-Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me pregunto Jake

-Lo vamos a hacer sufrir- respondí

-Me lo supuse- Jake rodo los ojos- Ay, Problemas ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?-

-¿Quererme?- pregunte inocentemente

-Cullen nos mira- dijo Jake- Casualmente se detuvo a saludar a su hermana-

-"Casualmente"- hice comillas en el aire

-Ven acá- agarro los bordes de mi chaqueta y me atrajo a el-¿Hacerlo sufrir, no?-

-Hacerlo sufrir- afirme y uní mis labios con los de el

El beso se subió un poquito de tono y ahí fue cuando Emmet, claro mi karma personal, grito

-Eh, Bella, si van a hacer eso al menos consíganse un salón vacío- me separe de Jake y reí

Nos acercamos a ellos, Edward no quitaba la mirada de nosotros.

-Emmet, dándole ideas así a tu hermana- dijo Jazz negando con la cabeza

-Claro tu sabes cómo es el, se pone celoso, me regaña pero después me grita que vaya a tener sexo a un salón vacío- dije

-¿Qué?- grito Emm- Yo no he dicho eso-

-Emmet, cállate que la cagas- le dijo Edward

-Hablo el rey de abrir la boca y cagarla- dije

-Isabella- me dijo Edward amenazante

-Cuidado con cómo le hablas- le dijo Jacob y me puso detrás de él "para protegerme"

-Me se cuidar sola- dije

-Lo sé, preciosa, pero me gusta creer que te tengo que proteger- me dijo Jake

-Tan bello, tu- dijo Allie-Edward ¿no te estabas yendo? Tu zorrita espera por allá-

-Alice, ya discutimos esto- le dijo Edward

-Exacto y yo te deje en claro lo que me parecía que era Tanya-

-Mejor me voy, como siempre un gusto saludarlos- el sarcasmo casi se sentía en el aire

-La mejor actuación de la historia- me dijo Jake

-Lo sé, lo sé. Casi me creo que te gusta creer que me tienes que proteger- chocamos los cinco y nos volvimos a sentar en el banco, solo que esta vez yo estaba sentada encima de Jacob

Pasaron la hora libre y nos fuimos a clase de Física, la cual paso sin nada digno de mención. Luego sonó el timbre y nos fuimos todos a la cafetería.

Los chicos fueron a comprar la comida de todos y nosotras nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa de siempre.

Rose entro en la cafetería con ese porte que solo ella tiene, haciendo que todas las miradas masculinas se posaran en ella. Primero fue hacia los chicos, beso a mi hermano y se vino hacia nosotras.

-Hola princesas- nos dijo tirando un bolso encima de la mesa-Todo lo que me pediste-

-Gracias, eres la mejor- le dije

-Lo sé, pero gracias por recordármelo- batió un poco su cabello

-¿Comemos y vamos a hacerlo?- me pregunto Alice

-Oh, si- le conteste

Cuando los chicos volvieron, nos tragamos la comida y salimos corriendo hacia los casilleros de Edward y Tyler, que muy convenientemente estaban juntos

Primero, forzamos los casilleros y les pusimos unos mecanismos que apenas abrieran los casilleros les iba a explotar una cosa con un líquido verde que huele horrible y es todo pegajoso. Después le colocamos unas pequeñas bombas, no tan potentes pero si lo suficiente como para destrozar el casillero. Todo lo hicimos con guantes porque en este pueblo uno nunca sabe.

Sonó el timbre y corrimos hasta estar a una distancia poco sospechosa, o sea donde estaban nuestros casilleros que era como a uno metros. Observamos a Eddie y a Tyler acercarse a sus casilleros, se detuvieron a conversar un momento y luego los abrieron y BOOM. La plasta verde les cayo en la cara.

-¿Qué mierda?- grito Edward

-Que asco, huele horrible- dijo Tyler

Se alejaron un poco de los casilleros y cuando consideramos que estaban a una distancia segura activamos la bomba.

Se escucho un pequeño boom, ya lo dije no la quería tan fuerte, solo para causar daños menores a sus casilleros y darles un buen susto.

-Swan- grito Edward

-¿Qué?- le pregunte- ¿No pensaras que eso fui yo?-

-De hecho si, si lo pienso- contesto

-¿Por haberme dicho puta? No, ni siquiera lo vales- escupí las palabras

Tome mis libros y comencé a caminar, cuando pase por al lado de Edward comencé a cantar

-Trouble, troublemaker yeah that's my middle name- es una canción de Olly Murs (N/A: Jeje hola de nuevo, en la canción original dice that's your middle name, pero lo cambie para que tuviera sentido) que desde que salió han dicho que pega demasiado conmigo

-Lo sabía- murmuro- Me la vas a pagar-

-¿Dice quién?- pregunte y me termine de alejar


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Edward.

La matare, la matare.

No, no lo hare, es demasiado linda como para matarla.

-Edward- me grito Tyler

-¿Qué?- le pregunte molesto

-Que vayamos al baño a quitarnos esta mierda de encima- contesto

Ambos caminamos / trotamos hasta el baño más cercano y todo el que nos veía pasar se reía

-La odio- dijo Tyler

Diría que yo también, pero estaría mintiendo.

Entramos al baño y había un par de chicos de primero

-Fuera de aquí- grite molesto-Ahora-

Lo chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Me vi en el espejo, tenía todo el cabello, la cara y parte de mi camisa llena de esa cosa verde.

Abrí la llave del agua y me intente lo intente quitar del cabello pero no salía.

-Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso- dije cerrando el agua de un golpe- Tendré que ir a casa-

-Igual yo, esto no sale- suspire frustrado y ambos salimos de los baños para dirigirnos al estacionamiento

Narra Bella

Después de reírnos un buen rato, Allie, Rose y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo por los pasillos en un intento de llegar a una hora decente a clase de arte, al profesor Cox en realidad no le importaba a qué hora llegáramos, siempre que apareciéramos y entregáramos a tiempo la actividad.

-Bella, Alice, Rosalie estamos haciendo un ejercicio para practicar el claroscuro, esta anotado en la pizarra lo que tienen que hacer- dijo el profesor apenas cruzamos la puerta

Los únicos puestos que quedaban libres estaban en frente de Mike y James (otro de los idiotas del equipo de futbol)

Me puse los audífonos, al igual que mis amigas pero yo no puse ninguna música y cuando ellos creyeron que no los podía oír comenzaron a hablar

-¿Crees que fueron ellas?- le pregunto James a Mike refiriéndose a la broma del casillero

-¿Quién si no?- pregunto Mike-Edward estaba furioso-

-Obviamente ¿Crees que haya practica esta tarde?- le dijo James ¿practica de qué? ¿De futbol? Pero la temporada recién había acabado

-Yo creo que sí, Ed de verdad quiere ganar la batalla de bandas- oh

Quede meditando un momento, dejando de escuchar lo que Idiota número uno e idiota número dos decían

-Allie- le dije sacudiendo su hombro

-¿Qué?- pregunto retirándose los audífonos

-Tengo una idea, en la tarde voy a tu casa ¿Te anotas, Rose?- le pregunte a la rubia que estaba concentrada dibujando en su libreta

-Seguro- sonrió levantando la mirada

Realmente, el resto del día pasó sin mucho que acotar. Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que las clases habían finalizado, me dirigí al estacionamiento sin esperar a mi hermano.

-Duende- la llame al verla abriendo la puerta de su carro, ella volteo- Como y voy a tu casa-

-Te esperare, Problemas- me dijo ella

-No hables tú de problemas- le saque la lengua como mujer madura que soy

Si bien yo era la mayor causante de problemas en el Instituto… Bueno el pueblo completo, Alice y Rosalie no se quedaban atrás. Mi hermano muchas veces bromeando diciendo que éramos la realeza de los problemas Alice y Rosalie eran las princesas de los problemas y evidentemente yo era la reina. Emmet y sus ideas locas.

Entre en mi carro y lo encendí y como de costumbre en pocos minutos estuve en casa.

-Mama- grite para ver si ella estaba en casa

-En la cocina- grito de vuelta, avance hasta ella y me encontré con un plato de ensalada cesar puesto en mi puesto de siempre

-Gracias mama- le sonreí- Por cierto, ahora voy a casa de Allie-

-De acuerdo, intenten no destruir nada- me pidió, pasándole a una de las señoras que trabajan en mi casa unas bolsas de supermercado de las reciclables

-No prometo nada- dije y ella rio

-Voy al supermercado, vamos a hacer una cena pasado mañana- me informo

-¿Un jueves?- pregunte extrañada

-Bells, hoy es viernes- me informo

-¿En serio? Woah, estoy mal, creo que el calendario de mi celular se descuadro- comente llevándome un poco de ensalada a la boca

-Ya, ahora si me voy- grito un adiós del garaje

Me termine de comer la ensalada y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Decidí cambiarme.

Me deje el mismo maquillaje pero me sujete el cabello en un cola alta de caballo. Me puse unas medias de maya negras transparentosas con pequeños puntos negros y encima me puse un short, una camisa sin mangas blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a mí y encima mi chaqueta de cuero, y por ultimo me coloque mis converse negras.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto mi hermano desde la puerta, haciendo que me sobresaltara

-A casa de Alice- conteste y luego le tire un lápiz labial viejo que tenía por ahí y el hábilmente lo esquivo

-¿para qué fue eso?- me pregunto

-Por asustarme idiota- le conteste

-Como sea, venía a decirte que voy a casa de Jasper- me dijo y termino de entrar a mi cuarto- Si necesitas algo me llamas, hermanita-

-Sí, señor- hice un saludo militar y luego lo abrace

-Nos vemos luego- salió corriendo

Raro, así está Emmet, raro.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, agarre las llaves de mi carro y me fui.

En 15 minutos aproximadamente llegue a casa de Alice y al bajarme del carro divise a Edward y a Tyler saliendo.

-Maravilloso- murmure

Aparque en la calle y me baje del carro.

-Bella- dijo Edward secamente, a manera de saludo

-Idiotas- conteste yo y sonreí- Veo que se quitaron de encima la cosa verde-

Ambos me miraron mal y si las miradas matasen…

-Mira, problemas, puede que digas que no fuiste tú pero todos sabemos que eso es mentira- dijo Edward dando un paso hacia adelante- Atrévete a hacerlo otra vez- me amenazo

Le agarre su brazo y le hice una llave.

-¿Te vas a meter conmigo, niño bonito?- le pregunte y reí- Pensé que eras más inteligente, Cullen-

Lo solté y entre a la casa.

Lo se, está corto. Pero es que entre el colegio y el modelo de las naciones unidas me queda poco tiempo… Tratare de escribir cuando tenga tiempo libre

karolay28: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tratare de seguirla cuando tenga tiempo (pronto salgo de vacaciones)

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar me di cuenta que Rose estaba tirada en el suelo abrazándole los pies a Alice y Allie estaba riéndose a mas no poder

-¿Rose, que demonios estás haciendo?- le pregunte riendo

-Nada- dijo y se levantó de un salto

-Claro, nada- repetí yo, volteando los ojos- ¿Qué te estaba pidiendo?- le pregunte a Allie

-El vestido rojo- respondió Alice

-Va a salir con Emmet- dije automáticamente y sonreí

-¿Ves porque no le quería decir? Automáticamente se da cuenta- se cruzó de brazos como niña pequeña

-No seas gafa, yo no tengo ningún problema con que salgas con el- le dije

-¿Segura?- me pregunto

-Total y completamente segura-

-Bueno, a lo que venimos- dijo Alice- ¿A que vinieron?- me pregunto

-A armar un malvado plan en contra de tu hermano- dije- Escuche por ahí algo de una batalla de bandas-

-Ah, si- grito Allie- El volante está en la cocina, ya lo traigo-

Salió corriendo como una loca maniática y regresó de la misma manera.

-Es la semana que viene- dijo viendo el volante- Imagino que tu interés es porque vamos a entrar y vamos a quitarle el premio-

-Pero que amiga tan brillante tengo- dije

-¿Le digo a Emm, Jasper y Jacob?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Por favor, yo voy a llamar para inscribirnos- tome el volante y mi celular y marque el número que decía

_-Buenas tardes, se ha comunicado con el comité de organización e inscripción de la batalla de bandas oficial de Forks, en un momento lo comunicaremos con el personal-_

Espere más o menos un minuto hasta que alguien se dignó a contestar

_-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo una voz humana finalmente_

_-Quisiera inscribirme para la batalla- le dije_

_-De acuerdo, necesito los nombres de los integrantes y el nombre de la banda- _

_-Antes de decirle ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que permanezcamos como la banda misteriosa hasta el día de la presentación?- pregunte_

_-Por supuesto señorita, eso siempre atrae más publico ¿Se imagina? Cuando pongamos los afiches de las bandas que van a participar al final "La Banda Misteriosa"- me reí_

_-De acuerdo entonces, los integrantes son mi persona: Isabella Swan, Emmet Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jacob Black y Jasper Hale- conté mentalmente para ver si éramos todos_

_-De acuerdo, ya están anotados ¿El nombre de la banda?- ups, eso si no lo había pensado. Piensa Bella, rápido._

_-Troublemakers- salió de mi boca sin analizarlo demasiado_

_-Está bien, ya están en el sistema. Sepan que son la última banda en registrarse, acabamos de cerrar las inscripciones. Que tengan un buen día- _

-Está hecho- dije sonriendo

-Emmet y Jazz vienen para acá, van a pasar buscando a Jake- me informo Rose

-Maravilloso, somos la banda misteriosa así Eddie-poo no se da cuenta de cuál es nuestro plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde- comente

-Ay que emocionante- dijo Alice- Tengo que preparar los vestuarios y…-

Se quedó callada porque Edward irrumpió en el living con la manada de idiotas

-¿Preparar el vestuario para que Alice?- pregunto Edward con un aire de superioridad que siempre tiene cuando anda con sus amigos

-¿De verdad te importa?- le pregunte ácidamente- Para que no dejarte con la curiosidad, vestuarios para irnos de fiesta-

-¿Cuándo se van de fiesta?- pregunto Eddie nuevamente

-Esta noche- contesto Rose- ¿Terminaste con tu interrogatorio o me busco una silla y una lámpara?-

Rosalie siempre tan creativa

-Cuidado con cómo le hablas- salió la zorra de plástico de Tanya a decir burradas, recién me doy cuenta que está presente

-Creo, querida zorrita de plástico, que Eddie es perfectamente capaz de defenderse él solito ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Rose

Nadie dijo nada, seguramente por temor a meter la pata

El timbre rompió el silencio incomodo

-Está abierto- gritamos Allie y yo al mismo tiempo

Se escucharon unos pasos y las figuras de Emm, Jazz y Jake aparecieron

-Esto está como lleno- comento Emmet

-Hola a ti también- le dijo Rose

-Lo siento, hola princesas ¿Qué tal las trata la vida?- dijo Emm rápidamente.

-Mejor, ahora que llegaste- le dije melosamente

-Lo sé, te alegro la existencia hermanita- me abrazo y me apretó mucho, me estaba quedando sin aire

-Emm, hermano, la estás dejando sin aire- dijo Jake, y con un movimiento me zafó de los brazos de Emmet, haciendo que cayera en los suyos

-Mejor, así se calla un rato- dijo James

Jake y yo pasamos olímpicamente de ese comentario

-Hola preciosa- me dijo

-Hola- dije riendo, me adelante un poco para besarlo

Cuando nos separamos, él sonrió y me volvió a poner en el suelo

-¿Ustedes qué?- les pregunto Jasper a Edward y ellos- ¿Se van a quedar toda la tarde ahí parados viéndonos? Pueden tomar una foto, esas duran más-

Jasper siempre tan Jasper

-¿Quién dijo que queríamos una foto?- dijo Tanya en un intento de no se de que, realmente

-Wow, esto es más fuerte que yo- dijo Rose- Bueno, no sé ustedes (refiriéndose a nosotros) pero yo no pienso estar aquí aguantando esta estupidez, así que yo voto por que nos vayamos a casa de Bells-

-Uy, si, por favor- dijo Jake

-Una desgracia haberlos visto a ustedes, no les deseo buena tarde- les dije a Edward y su combito que seguían paralizados ahí

Salimos los seis.

-¿Jake te vienes conmigo?- le pregunte

-Si señorita- me contesto y como el hermoso intento de caballero que es (digo intento por que solo lo es cuando quiere) me abrió la puerta de mi carro

-Gracias, caballero- le dije bromeando

-De nada, princesa-

Arranque luego de que Jake se montara y fuimos los primeros en salir. Emm estaba en su Jeep con Jazz y Allie y Rose iban en el BMW de esta ultima

No tardamos por que como ya creo que mencione anteriormente este pueblo es minúsculo.

Estacione en mi sitio del garaje, Emm en el suyo y Rose estaciono en la calle.

-Entonces- dijo Jacob cuando estuvimos todos adentro y acomodados en mi habitación- ¿En que nos metiste esta vez Problemas?-

-No te preocupes Jake, esto si te va a gustar- le dijo Alice

-Batalla de Bandas- grite y los chicos sonrieron

Les conté del plan, incluyendo lo de la banda misteriosa.

-Pero es que yo tengo una hermanita muy inteligente y malvada- dijo Emmet sonriendo

-Yo digo que Bells cante- dijo Jazz- Emmet puede tocar la batería-

-Yo puedo encargarme del teclado- dijo Allie

-Y Jazz puede tocar el bajo y yo la guitarra eléctrica- dijo Rose

-Y yo puedo tocar otra guitarra y cantar con Bella- dijo Jacob

-Que eficientes- dije sonriendo- Solo nos queda escoger las canciones, montarlas y practicar cada vez que se pueda-

Estuvimos toda la tarde en eso y cuando ya se hizo realmente tarde los chicos se fueron.

Vague por la casa un rato ya que no tenía mucho sueño. Eran las 12:15.

Mi celular vibro, indicando que me había llegado un mensaje.

_**Edward Cullen: Sé que me deseas, belleza.**_

¿Qué demonios le pico a este idiota?

_**Bella Swan: En tus sueños Cullen y ni siquiera ahí. **_Esa fue mi muy inteligente respuesta… ¿Será que está tomado? Seguramente.

_**Edward Cullen: Uy, pero que dura. ¿No que se iban de fiesta? No los veo. Te amo, corazón de aguacate.**_

Si, está ebrio.

_**Bella Swan: Hubo un cambio de planes, pero eso a ti no te importa imbécil. ¿Estas tomado, no? Déjame tranquila Edward o te juro que llamo a Carlisle ya mismo.**_

A los Cullen no les importaba mucho que tomaran siempre y cuando fuera poco y no se embriagaran.

_**Edward Cullen: ¿Cómo lo supiste? No hagas nada, te dejo tranquila.**_

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entre a mi habitación.

Puse mi IPhone en su base para cargarlo y me puse una pijama que consistía en un short negro y una camisa de tirantes negra con puntos rojos. Me deje caer en mi cama y en luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levante cuando sentí un peso sobre mí.

-¿Emmet?- pregunte

-Aja- contesto mi hermano

-Quítate- le grite y lo empuje haciendo que cayera al suelo

-Pero que tosca- se quejó parándose

-Tú te me tiras encima y yo soy la tosca- dije

-Si- sonrió

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-Papa me pidió que te despertara que te tiene una sorpresa abajo- contesto y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo se fue

Gruñí mientras me levantaba, que fastidioso es Emmet.

Me di una ducha relámpago y me puse unos skinny jeans oscuros, una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos converse negro. Listo el pollo.

Solo me coloque base y rímel, ya que voy a estar en la casa.

Baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días- le dije a mi mama que venía subiendo

-Buenos días cielo, justo te iba a buscar-me beso la frente- Baja rápido, tu papa te está esperando en la cocina-

Termine de bajar los escalones que faltaban y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Buenos días, papi- dije sonriendo

-Buenos días, princesa- me sonrió de vuelta

-Papa, si le sigues diciendo princesa se lo va a creer- dijo Emmet, atragantándose con un sándwich, yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo con asco.

-Pero es que yo soy una princesa- le dije riendo

-¿Ya ves?- se quejó Emmet

-Como sea- dijo mi papa- Ven que tengo una sorpresa, cielo-

Se acercó a mí y me dirigió a la sala de la casa.

Chille al ver que era la fulana sorpresa.

-Alec- grite y corrí a abrazarlo

-Bells- dijo recibiéndome en sus brazos y dándome unas vueltas en el aire

Señores, señoras y señoritas les presento a Alec Volturi. Mi primo de Italia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Si quieres me voy- se voltio como si se fuera a ir

-No- le dije y él se rio

-Me vine a quedar con ustedes el resto del año- me explico y yo sonreí

-¡Sí! Te cuento que no te vas a salvar de las fiestas, señor- le dije

-Nadie dijo que yo no quería ir, señorita- me contesto

-¿Y Jane?- se me ocurrió preguntar por la melliza de Alec

-Se fue con el tío Marcus a Londres-

-Pero que vida tan dura- dijo Emmet metiéndose en nuestra conversación

-Que metido- le dije

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo y lo agarre. Otro mensaje de Edward, Dios que no piensa dejarme en paz

_**Edward Cullen: Dime que no fui yo quien escribió esto.**_

Le conteste rápidamente

_**Bella Swan: No tengo manera de saberlo idiota, no estaba contigo. DEJA LA LADILLA*.**_

Vibro otra vez, pero lo ignore.

-¿Quién es, Belly? ¿Tu novio?- pregunto Alec

-No, eso quisiera el- dije- El hermano de Alice- cuando le dije eso hizo una mueca

-¿El arrogante, que te medio gustaba hace como medio año?- pregunto

-Ese, digamos que le declare la guerra- le informe

-Que se esconda si puede. Verdaderamente hay que tenerte miedo, Problemas- me dijo Alec

Lo ayude a subir sus maletas hasta lo que iba a ser s habitación por medio año más o menos.

Nos sentamos un buen rato en mi cuarto para ponernos al día. Me contó que había terminado con su novia Renata y doy gracias al cielo por eso, que mujer tan insoportable. Seguramente ella y Tanya son primas o algo.

Yo le conté de varios de los problemas en los que me había metido y los que había causado.

Se hizo el medio día y mi mama grito que nos pusiéramos algo lindo y formal que íbamos a salir a almorzar a un restaurant con los Cullen. Ge-nial. Verle la cara a Edward. Que alegría. Si no notaron el sarcasmo son unos Sheldon Cooper todos.

Alec se fue a su cuarto y yo me metí en mi closet.

Me termine poniendo un vestido negro que me quedaba como 8 dedos por encima de la rodilla y tenía detalles florales en un negro un poco más claro. Me coloque unos tacones rojos de 13 centímetros y me maquille fuerte como siempre lo hago. Boca roja, una sobra más clara que la que normalmente uso, para que mi cara no se viera tan cargada, rubor, rímel, delineador y yada yada ustedes saben.

Me coloque mi perfume de Gucci y ya estaba lista para irme.

_Ladilla: Manera venezolana de decir fastidio (LO SE, LOS VENEZOLANOS SOMOS GENIALES)_

HOLAA LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Sé que he tardado una eternidad pero tengo mis razones.

Numero 1: El colegio que me tiene la vida hecha de cuadrito pero ya termino pasado mañana (SEP, TODO UN ÉXITO)

Numero 2: Mi cabeza está en Marte, no tengo casi nunca inspiración. Últimamente tengo la mente en pensar en el chamo que me gusta y estoy como _Victoria, para. Tienes que escribir. _(Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Victoria pero me dicen Vicky)

Numero 3: Mi amado MUN. El modelo de las naciones unidas es el amor de mi vida y tuve dos seguidos lo que quiere decir dos fines de semanas ocupados en eso, mas todo lo que tenía que estudiar las semanas anteriores para los munes.

Anyways ¿Les gusto? ¿Tomates? ¿Paliza por desaparecer? ¿Un chocolate por volver a aparecer?

**lis3011**: Hola, me alegro muchísimo que te guste

: Ahhhh la sigooo. 3

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, discúlpame por la tardanza puedes leer las razonas ahí arriba si no las leíste ya jeje, tratare de actualizar más rapidin ahora que salgo de vacaciones.

**AnaMa9507: **AWW. Yo también te amo, por leerla. Yo también amo la canción, es demasiado buena. Yo se estaba minúsculo, este está más largo eh, eh. Yo se un éxito total. Jeje gracias por leer belleza 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

-¿En qué carro nos vamos?- pregunte yo, cuando estuvimos todos abajo

-Aviso de una vez que no tengo gasolina- dijo Emmet y todo el mundo lo miro mal, ya que su carro era el único donde entrabamos todos cómodamente

-Idiota- murmure y Alec río

-Nos vamos a tener que ir 3 en mi carro y 2 en el de Bella- dijo mi papa

-Alec, vienes conmigo- le dije

-Pero…- Emmet iba a quejarse, posiblemente porque mi papa maneja demasiado lento y desespera

-Emmet Swan no te atrevas a quejar de la forma de manejar de tu padre- le dijo mi mamá

-Pero mama- dijo Emmet

-Emmet- le reprocho mi madre

-Está bien- se rindió finalmente

Sonreí y agarre mi cartera

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte

-Si, señorita- me dijo Alec

Abrí la puerta que da para el garaje y le quite la alarma al carro

-¿Eso es tuyo?- me pregunto mi primo.

-Si- sonreí inocentemente

-Consentida- me acuso

-Mira quien lo dice, señor me aburrí de Italia y me voy a Estados Unidos- le dije

-Me puedo regresar si quieres- me dijo haciendo ademan de volver a entrar a la casa

-No seas ridículo, si es por mi te puedes quedar conmigo para siempre- entre al carro, y me senté en el asiento del piloto

-Lo sé, ilumino tu vida- se burló montándose en el asiento del copiloto

-El ego se siente por aquí- le dije y el rio ante mi comentario

Encendí la radio y abrí la puerta del garaje

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto Alec

-Un restaurante súper elegante que queda al límite de Forks, mi mama y Esme son las dueñas- le respondi

-Oh, Esme, tengo mucho tiempo sin verla- comento

Acelere y en cuestión de minutos estuvimos al límite de Forks.

Divise el restaurant y vi a los Cullen parados afuera

Estacione en el lugar donde siempre estaciono que dice reservado.

Alec bajo primero que yo y Edward se le quedo viendo fijamente, Alice sonrió reconociéndolo y codeo a su madre que también sonrió al ver a mi primo.

Alec antes de saludar a nadie me abrió la puerta, como todo el caballero italiano que es.

**Edward POV. (Oh si, lo estaban esperando, lo se)**

Vi el flamante carro de Bella llegar. La primera puerta que se abrió fue la del copiloto, supuse que era Emmet…

Esperen ¿Quién es ese? Ese definitivamente no es Emmet

-Se me hace conocido- murmure viéndolo fijamente

Voltee un minuto a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana, ambas estaban sonriendo. Okay, ¿De qué me perdí?

El chico misterioso dio la vuelta al carro y le abrió la puerta a Bella. Maravilloso, Bella se consiguió otro novio.

No pierde el tiempo.

Bella le puso la alarma al carro y se acercaron a paso felino hacia nosotros.

-Hola Esme- saludo Bella a mi mama- Hola Carlisle-

-Hola princesa- le dijo mi papa y yo rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su padrino? ¿Por qué? ¿No pudieron escoger al papa de Jasper?

-¿Recuerdan a Alec?- pregunto Bells

-Buon pomeriggio. Esme si guarda radiosa. Carlisle, come stai?. Alice, bella come sempre. Edward. _(Buenas tardes. Esme te ves radiante. Carlisle, ¿cómo estás? Alice, tan bella como siempre. Edward.)_- dijo "Alec" en otro idioma antes de que alguien pudiera responder la pregunta de Bella. Lo único que entendí fue nuestros nombres

-Alec, ellos no hablan italiano- le reprocho Bella rodando los ojos

-Eso iba a decir- intervine yo

-Lo lamento- dijo Alec, que cuando hablaba se le notaba el fuerte acento italiano

-Alec, cariño, un gusto volver a verte- dijo mi mama rompiendo el silencio que quedo

-Igualmente Esme, lo que decía es que te ves radiante- bufe al escuchar al italiano

-Alec- dijo mi hermana

-Alice, tan bella como siempre- dijo Alec abrazándola ¿De dónde nos conocemos que no me acuerdo?

-Carlisle ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto a mi padre

-Excelente, hijo. Qué bueno verte-contesto con una sonrisa en la cara

-Edward, por tu cara supongo que no te acuerdas quien soy- me dijo Alec

-No, lo lamento- dije apenado

-Mucho gusto, Alec Volturi- dijo estirando la mano

-Mi primo de Italia- termino Bella por el

Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido.

**Bella POV.**

¿Más idiota?

-Bella, mi presti il telefono per chiamare Jane, il mio non ha ancora servizio _(Bella, préstame tu celular para llamar a Jane, el mío no tiene servicio todavía)_- me dijo mi primo en italiano ¿Qué le pasa que le dio por hablar italiano ahora?

-Che maleducato Alec, parlare lingue che gli altri non capiscono. Ho già dato. _(Que maleducado Alec, hablando idiomas que los demás no entienden. Ya te lo doy.)- _conteste en mi perfecto italiano para luego tomar mi celular de mi cartera y pasárselo

-¿Hablas italiano?- me pregunto Edward incrédulo

-También habla francés, español (N\A: recordemos que viven en estados unidos por lo tanto su lengua es el ingles) portugués y alemán- contesto Alice por mi

-Gracias, Allie- dije riendo

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuro Edward creyendo que no lo podíamos escuchar

-Entonces, Edward- dije melosamente y el me miro mal- ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?-

Abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza

-No mucho- contesto cortante

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunte y sonreí como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- Porque a mí me parecía que tus niveles de alcohol estaban como altos-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Carlisle

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo Edward

-Más te vale, jovencito- dijo Esme- Pero no ahora, después del almuerzo-

-Te odio- me dijo bajito, solo para que yo lo escuchara

-Eso no me lo decías anoche- susurre a su oído, logrando que se estremeciera

-Deja de hacer eso- se quejo

-Eres una pequeña diablita- me dijo mi mejor amiga

-Tú no te quedas atrás- le dije

-Toma, Bells- me dijo mi primo, entregando mi celular

Llego mi papa, finalmente y entramos todos a comer.

-Señores Cullen y Swan, bienvenidos- dijo- ¿Mesa para 8 como siempre?-

-Para nueve- dije yo, señalando a Alec

-Ah, disculpe joven, no lo vi- dijo el mesero- Para nueve es- grito

Nos llevó a una mesa que estaba casi en el centro del restaurant, hoy estaba bastante lleno.

Me senté con mi hermano a mi lado derecho y Alec a mi lado izquierdo. Justo en frente tenía a Edward que a su lado tenía a su hermana.

-Entonces Bells- me pregunto mi padrino AKA Carlisle

-Dime- dije sonriéndole y con voz de niña chiquita

-¿Ya han pensado Allie, Rose y tú a donde quieren ir de vacaciones este año?- pregunto

-No sabemos bien todavía- dijo Alice

-Estábamos pensando Francia o Bora Bora- comente- Pero Al se está inclinando más por Francia-

Todos los años Alice, Rose y yo hacemos un viaje a donde sea que se nos pegue la gana y también los chicos, el problema es que ellos no son tan unidos, por Edward y sus diferencias de amistades y su arrogancia, por lo tanto no me parece que la pasen tan bien como nosotras.

-¿Y ustedes hijos?- le pregunto mi papa a Edward y a Emmet

-No hemos hablado de eso todavía- contesto Eddie

-Sin embargo- dijo mi hermano con un tono dramático- Jasper y yo hemos tenido un par de ideas que nos gustaría discutir contigo en algún momento

-Eh si, cuando quieran- comento distraído

-¿Todo bien, Edward?- le pregunto mi primo

-Sí, si- dijo viéndome fijamente ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Listos para ordenar?- pregunto el camarero

-Félix, que bueno verte- dijo Esme

-Lo mismo digo Sra. Cullen-contesto- ¿Van a ordenar todos lo mismo de siempre?-

-Creo que sí, menos Alec que nunca ha venido- dijo mi papa

-Oh, en ese caso ya le traigo un menú- dijo Feliz

-No hace falta Félix, tráele una pasta en salsa pomodoro, ponle mucho parmesano y dile a Gustav que le añada champiñones, de tomar tráele una copa de Merlot y un vaso de Coca-Cola con mucho hielo- dije logrando que todos se me quedaran viendo y que Alec me sonriera

-Todo lo que dijo ella está perfecto- le dijo Alec a Félix

Félix asintió y se alejó con una cara de confusión que no se la quitaba nadie

-Eh, no sé si eso fue raro o adorable- dijo Emmet

-¿Cómo adorable, Emmet?- pregunto Alec

-Bella acaba de ordenar por ti y por lo que veo es exactamente lo que te gusta- respondió Emm

-Sería más adorable si no fueran primos- comento Alice

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me fui un tiempo a Italia? Alec y yo salíamos a cenar casi todos los días, es difícil no aprender lo que le gusta. Fácilmente podría ordenar para Jane también- le dije a mi hermano

-¿Ahí aprendiste Italiano?- pregunto Edward

-Alec es tremendo profesor- dije a manera de respuesta

-Me encantaría llevarme todo el crédito por tu perfecto italiano, pero mi papá te enseño como la mitad- dijo Alec

Continuamos charlando de cosas triviales, Alec comentaba de unos viajes que hizo con mi tío, mi tía y Jane por Alemania. Cuando trajeron la comida, comimos (duh) y continuamos hablando.

Cuando por fin todo el mundo terminó de comer, mi papa pidió que lo cargaran a nuestra cuenta.

Nos levantamos y salimos del lugar.

-¿Nos vemos mañana para la cena, no?- dijo mi mama

Gruñí

-¿Tengo que seguir viéndole la cara a este idiota, mentiroso que toma mucho alcohol?- pregunte señalando a Edward que parecía que lanzaba dagas de los ojos

-Lo siento cariño, negocios, va mucha gente- dijo mi papa dándome un beso en la frente

-Bueno- dije abrazándolo- Papi, voy a llevar a Alec a la librería y después a la heladería y después no vamos a la casa-

-Está bien, pero no lleguen tarde- dijo mi papa

-Al paso que manejas papa, seguro ellos llegan primero- dijo mi hermano provocando las risas de todo el mundo

-.-.-.- -.-.-

**Hola princesas ¿Cómo están? Lamento mi tardanza, otra vez. PERO (lo siento, siempre hay un pero) mi computadora se dañó y tenía como medio capitulo y después lo volví a escribir en otra computadora y no me gusto como quedo y termino esto…**

**Como sea, espero que les guste, voy a tratar que no me pase otra cosa apocalíptica para poder escribir**

**lis3011: Huy no, como se te ocurre jajajaja Me alegro que te guste**

**kariana18: Hello ¿Esto es pronto? Jajaja se que no, lo lamentooo. Besos**

**robcesionadatwilighter: askjhiqubfiubsdkhb VENEZOLANOS AL PODER me alegra muchísimo que te guste**

**AnaMa9507: HOLIS. ¿Verdad que la badass Bella es mejor? Siempre lo digo jajaja Oh si wuu es tarde y ya estoy hiperactiva. Nos leemos. UN ABRAZO**

**karolay28: Que bueno que te gustee. Las batallas de bandas siempre son geniales ¿verdad?. Besos.**

**UNA DUDA RAPIDA. ¿Alguien lee esto? Jeje**

**Besos bellezas, nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA. Les escribo aquí para decirles que por favor no ignoren lo de abajo, hay algo que necesito saber. Eso es todo, gracias. Pueden continuar con su lectura **

**PS: No lo he dicho pero no soy dueña de Twilight, ni los personajes. Todos son de SM, aunque no me molestaría tener un Jasper o un Alec.**

Alec y yo nos despedimos de los Cullen y nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo.

-¿Mañana hay una cena?- pregunto mi primo viéndome

-Uh, si- conteste-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?-

-Uno solamente- contesto

-¿Y ese problema cual sería?- Dios que problema sacarle información a este hombre

-Solo tengo este traje y se cuánto odias que repita ropa seguido- frene abruptamente- Cálmate-

-Eso si es un problema- conteste- Cambio de planes-

Hice una vuelta en u

-Alec, agarra mi celular y llama a mi mama, ponlo en alta voz- le ordene

-Si señorita- hizo un saludo militar y lo busco adentro de mi cartera

Cuando lo encontró marco el número y lo puso en alta voz

_-Hija- contesto mi mama casi de inmediato_

_-Mami- chille como la consentida que soy_

_-¿Qué paso, cielo?- me pregunto_

_-Alec no tiene ropa para mañana, así que hay un pequeño cambio de planes, voy hasta Seattle o Port Ángeles, no se todavía- le dije_

_-Sé que está en alta voz, Alec ¿Por qué no trajiste más trajes? ¿Sabes cuánto salimos y cuanto Bella va de fiesta?- yo reí _

_-Bueno, disculpen, no se me ocurrió en el momento- se defendió Alec_

_-Ay, bueno cariño trata de no volver muy tarde, y aprovecha y cómprate un vestido para mañana o algo- dijo mi mama- Y Emmet dice que le traigas galletas-_

_-Está bien, mama.- le dije- Te amo-_

_-Yo a ti cielo, cuídense-_

_-Siempre, tía- le dijo Alec y tranco_

Acelere literalmente hasta el límite que me permitía la ley

-¿Quieres bajarle un poco a la velocidad? Nos vas a matar- me pidió Alec

-Alec, no me he matado hasta ahora, ya no va a pasar- le dije riendo- Ese tipo de peticiones me las esperaría de Jane, pero no de ti primito-

-Bueno disculpa por valorar mi vida- rodé los ojos

-Tenemos que llegar hoy- le dije sarcásticamente

-Bien, pero si chocamos que quede en tu conciencia- dijo

Siguió quejándose de vez en cuando de mi nivel de velocidad hasta que llegamos a Seattle.

Terminamos de llegar al centro comercial y estacione en el primer lugar que vi vacío.

-Milagro- grito Alec saliendo del carro, logrando que nos mirara más gente de la que ya nos estaba mirando. ¿Saben? Fancy Car

-Eres un exagerado- le dije bajando del carro- Vamos que quiero estar en casa antes de la media noche-

Entre casi corriendo al centro comercial

-¿Cómo corres con esas cosas?- me pregunto apuntando a mis zapatos

-Mujer que se respeta sabe correr con tacones- le dije y luego me eche a reír- Es broma, los uso todo el tiempo, es natural-

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros

-Tiene que ser una broma- dije, fijándome en un grupo de gente: Edward y su manada

¿En Seattle? ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué?- me pregunto Alec

-Edward y su grupo de idiotas y zorras- gruñí

-¿Acá?- se quejo

-Acá- conteste

Seguí caminando, dirección los idiotas, porque desafortunadamente estaban enfrente de una de mis tiendas favoritas.

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que ellos decían o que ellos nos oyeran a nosotros un chico moreno con los ojos azules se me atravesó.

-¿Te dolió?- me pregunto, haciendo que Edward y sus amigos pusieran su atención en nosotros

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte confundida

-Cuando te caíste del cielo- reí burlonamente, patético

-No- le conteste- Pero si me raspe las rodillas cuando me arrastre fuera del infierno-

Trago saliva

-¿Te importaría retirarte de nuestra presencia?- le dijo Alec, su voz destilaba veneno

-Eh, lo siento- mascullo y salió corriendo

-Eh, Swan- me grito Tanya- ¿Nuevo novio?-

Miraba a Alec como si se lo fuera a comer. Mi primo incomodo se ocultó detrás de mí.

-No, muñequita de plástico. Es mi primo- conteste y ella sonrió- Pero te le acercas y desearas no haber nacido ¿entendido?-

Mi celular sonó

_-¿Alo?- conteste_

_-Bells- reconocí esa voz inmediatamente_

_-Jake- sonreí_

_-Princesa ¿No íbamos a ensayar hoy?- me pregunte y me golpee mentalmente_

_-Mierda, lo olvide- le dije- Estoy en Seattle-_

_-¿Qué demonios haces allá?- me pregunto_

_-Larga historia, luego te cuento- le dije- Ya que estoy acá ¿necesitas algo?-_

_-No que me acuerde ahorita- contesto- ¿Qué hacemos con el ensayo?-_

_-Comiencen sin mí, voy a comprar lo más rápido que pueda y me regreso- le dije_

_-Está bien- me dijo- Te quiero Bells-_

_-Yo a ti Jake- tranco el teléfono_

Por alguna razón todos me estaban mirando. Eh. Okey.

-Vamos Alec, tenemos que regresar rápido- le dije y lo agarre de la mano para arrastrarlo a una tienda

Entramos a muchas tiendas y a mí no me gustaba nada para Alec.

Corrimos por más tiendas por otra hora hasta que conseguí algo que le quedaba perfecto a Alec.

Luego entre en modo cacería de vestido.

En eso estuvimos otra hora y media, hasta que encontré EL vestido. Era rojo oscuro, se me pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Tenía una sola manga que era larga y la otra no existía. Ósea tenía un hombro al descubierto.

-Vestida para matar ¿no?- me dijo mi primo cuando me lo vio

-Siempre, primito- le dije y lo mande a comprar las galletas de Emmet mientras pagaba

Cuando pague el vestido corrí como posesa buscando a Alec. Estaba tan concentrada en ubicarlo que no fije que estaba corriendo directamente hacia alguien. Y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, ya estábamos ambos en el suelo.

-Lo siento muchísimo- dije levantando la vista

Genial, me encontré con los ojos esmeralda de Edward

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto dulcemente. ¿Todo bien Edward?

-Eh, si- dije confundida

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

-Pero no va a ser hoy- le dije- Me tengo que ir urgente-

Me levante y me fui.

-Alec- le grite, viendo que estaba hablando con quien sabe quien

-Bells- me dijo

-Nos vamos- le dije

-Ya, okay, ya voy- le dijo algo más a su acompañante y salimos corriendo

Buscamos el carro y tire las bolsas en la parte de atrás y luego arranque.

Nuevamente acelere a todo lo que me permitía la ley y nuevamente Alec se quejó todo el camino.

Al finalmente llegar a mi casa vi que el carro de Jacob y de Jasper estaba estacionados afuera

Bajamos del carro y entramos a la casa, eran casi las 7 de la noche, según el reloj de la entrada.

-Por fin llegas señorita, el ensayo…- Jacob salto de la nada- Hola- le dijo a Alec

-Hola- le contesto Alec a Jacob

-¿Te importaría presentarnos Isabella?- dijo Jake, oh, oh. Está molesto.

-¿No se conocían?- pregunte sonriendo-Jake él es Alec Volturi, mi primo de Italia-

-Oh- dijo Jake y le extendió la mano a Alec- Mucho gusto, Jacob Black-

Golpee a Jake en el brazo

-¿Practicamos o te vas a quejar el resto del día?- le dije

-Voy a mi cuarto- me dijo Alec- Dame eso, yo lo subo-

Tomo mis bolsas y se fue.

-Jacob- le dije- Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Después?- me pregunto

-Ahora- dije demandante

-Está bien, pero vamos afuera. Típico que suben a buscarnos y oyen todo- me abrió la puerta de la entrada

Estuvimos en silencio incomodo un par de minutos

-Suéltalo Bells- me pidió

-Jake esto se te está yendo de las manos, no te puedes enamorar de mí- le dije

-Lo sé, pero es inevitable si seguimos haciendo lo que venimos haciendo- contesto

-Entonces por el bien de los dos y de nuestra amistad esto se detiene aquí- le dije y el bajo la mirada- Jake, sabes que te amo pero como amigos-

-Los mejores- contesto el sonriendo

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte señalando el interior de la casa

-Vamos- contesto tomando mi mano para guiar el camino

-.-.-

**Buenas nuevas people. Lol no, en verdad no. Capitulooo woop. Ok, capaz es un poco corto pero en mi defensa estoy escribiendo otra historia. No la he subido pero el primer capítulo es súper largo, porque de verdad me gusta la trama de la historia. Les voy a contar y me dicen si quieren que la suba aca a fanfiction, posiblemente lo haga de todas maneras pero mucho después; pero si la quieren ahora se las subo ahora**

**Ok, primero tienen que saber que por alguna razón me encanta la pareja que hacen Alec y Bella y me parece que no hay suficientes historias de ellos en el mundo. Creo que me he leído casi todas las que están completas en inglés y en español; hay unas que me encantan que son brutales, pero hay otras que les falta algo o no van como me gustaría entonces me detuve un momento y después de ver Titanes del Pacifico (que me dio una idea) dije: Al diablo con todo, escribiré una yo misma.**

**Edward deja a Bella, diciéndole que nunca la amó y que estaba enamorado de Tanya Denali. Bella paso 5 meses en profunda depresión, dejo de comer y de ir al instituto. Un dia, Bella decide que es hora de escapar a Italia, para unirse o morir. Pero sus planes de morir desaparecen a penas cruza las puertas del castillo de los Vulturi, por fin siente que esta en casa. Resulta que Bella es la chica de una muy antigua profecía. Ella está destinada a ser vampiro y es la mas poderosa de su tipo. Aro y Suplicia son como sus padres. Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri sus hermanos… ¿Y Alec? ¿Mencione que ahora Bella es la princesa de todos los vampiros?**

**¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Quiero que me digan si lo quieren leer y eso jeje**

**BTW CUMPLO 16 EL SABADO 27 WOOP. El año se me paso volando.**

**Como sea, gracias por sus reviews. **

**Nos leemos, las amo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ensayamos hasta la una de la mañana y luego de comer una pequeña merienda todos se fueron.

Subí las escaleras en silencio, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Emmet.

-Emm, cállate- le susurre

-Perdón- susurro/grito

Me golpee en la frente con mi mano y termine de subir, ignorando al oso de mi hermano que tarareaba una canción de las que íbamos a tocar para la batalla.

Entre a mi cuarto, me quite el maquillaje y me puse una cómoda pijama de pantalones de cebra y una camisa manga corta rosada.

Me tire en mi cama y agarre mi celular. Tenía un mensaje de Alice.

Me reí y rodé los ojos, se acaba de ir.

_**Tengo una idea perfecta para los atuendos para la batalla, y ya tenemos todo, lo que quiere decir que no tenemos que dar un viaje hasta Seattle. Lo van a amar, lo sé- Alice**_

Rápidamente escribí una respuesta.

_**Éxito. Gracias por ahorrarme un viaje hasta Seattle. ¿Te vienes más temprano mañana y vemos? Te puedes arreglar aquí para la cena y todo eso. -Bella**_

Puse a cargar mi teléfono y me acosté a dormir

-Bella, despierta- chillo mi mejor amiga en mi oído

-Alice, cállate- gruñí tapándome la cara con mi cobija

-Bells, son las 2 párate- me grito- Gracie volvió y está haciendo el almuerzo-

Gracie era mi nana y la de Emmet desde que nacimos. Y su comida era lo mejor.

-Voy- dije levantándome de la cama

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha de 15 minutos. Me puse una bata y salí. Allie estaba acostada en mi cama, viendo televisión y enviando mensajes de texto. Note también que había tirado una maleta suya al pie de la cama. Mejores amigas, si no te tienen este tipo de confianza no son tus mejores amigas.

Entre a mi closet y analice que ponerme. Ña, qué más da, total me voy a cambiar más tarde. Me puse unos leggins negros, una camisa turquesa manga corta, con encaje en el cuello y unas sandalias negras con púas doradas.

-Qué falta de glamour- me dijo Alice

-¿Para qué quieres que tenga glamour en mi casa?- le pregunte

-Hay algo que no te mencione- dijo sonriendo con cara de no me mates- Edward y Tyler están aquí-

-¿Qué?- grite tan fuerte que creo que se escuchó en toda la casa-¿Qué hacen esos en mi casa?-

-Bueno, Tyler se estaba quedando con nosotros porque sus papas salieron del país por un par de semanas y ayer nos atacaron los insectos en mi casa, pero fue algo demasiado masivo, por lo tanto tuvimos que mandar a fumigar y tu mama se ofreció a dejarnos quedar hasta que terminen de fumigar- me explico Alice

-Maravilloso- dije sarcásticamente

Me volví a meter en el closet y me puse unos pantalones súper ajustados de cuero, una camisa rojo sangre, manga larga, con mandas de encaje y unos tacones del mismo color de la camisa, de unos diez centímetros. Me puse un collar dorado que decía "Sorrisi" que es italiano para sonríe. Alec me la regalo hace un par de años.

-¿Mejor?- pregunte mientras salía de mi closet

-Mucho mejor- contesto Allie

Me senté enfrente de mi peinadora, me alise el cabello con mi plancha y luego me maquille, no muy exagerado porque me lo iba a tener que quitar y eso. Me puse base liquida, polvo, delineador, rímel y un brillo de labios.

-A comer- grito mi mama desde abajo

-Justo a tiempo- dije- Vamos-

Apagamos todo en mi cuarto y bajamos las escaleras.

A la primera persona que me encontré en nuestro comedor fue a Esme y a Carlisle que estaban ayudando a traer la comida de la cocina.

-Esme- chille emocionada

-Hola, linda ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto

-Bien- le sonreí- Hola, padrino lindo-

-Alguien está de buen humor- me dijo Carlisle y me beso en la mejilla- Hola, princesa-

Entre en la cocina y me encontré a mi mama, a Alec y a Gracie.

-Gracie- grite sonriendo

-Mi niña- dijo Gracie y me abrazo- Te extrañe-

-Yo a ti- le dije- Hola mama-

-Hola, Bella durmiente- me dijo mi madre dulcemente

-Muy graciosa, madre- le dije

-Primito- salude a Alec

-Belly-Bells- respondió y me beso la mejilla

-¿Y papa?- le pregunte a mi mama

-En el jardín con Edward, Emmet y Tyler- contesto mi mama-¿Te importaría ir a buscarlos? Creo que no oyeron-

Salí de la cocina, pase por el comedor, entre a la sala y salí al jardín por la puerta corrediza

Como hombres toscos que son, estaban jugando con una pelota de futbol americano.

-A comer- les dije

Los cuatro se voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo.

-Piensa rápido Bells- me dijo mi hermano, lanzándome la pelota.

Levante mis brazos y la atrape con facilidad.

-Vamos, antes de que mama se moleste- le dije a Emmet

-Buenos días, princesa- me dijo mi papa, besando mi mejilla

-Buenos días papi- le dije

Emmet rodo los ojos

-Papa, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si le sigues diciendo princesa se lo va a creer- se quejó mi hermano

-Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya yo soy un princesa, hermano- le respondi yo

Rodo los ojos y me cargo como saco de papas

-Emmet, bájame- chille

Me fije como Tyler y Edward contemplaban la escena, boquiabiertos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-No- dijo

-Emmet- grite- Papi-

-Emmet, baja a tu hermana- le dijo mi papa

-No quiero- le dijo

-Emmet Charles Swan baja a tu hermana antes de que te quite tu carro- le exigió mi papa

Emm me puso en el suelo con cuidado.

-Gracias- le dije- Ahora vayan al comedor antes de que busque un cuchillo para amenazarlos-

-Esa es la Bella que yo conozco- dijo Edward

Tyler asintió con la cabeza

-¿Quién te dijo que me conocías, Cullen?- le pregunte amargamente

Entramos todos a la casa.

Alice apareció a mi lado.

-Vamos de compras mañana- me dijo

-Si va- le conteste

-¿Compras otra vez? ¿No se cansan?- pregunto Edward

-No, así como tú no te cansas de salir con rubias huecas- le conteste

-¿Celosa?- me pregunto poniéndose enfrente de mí

-En tus sueños- le respondi y lo empuje para pasar

Nos sentamos todos, por fin. Menos mal que teníamos una mesa lo suficientemente grande en mi casa.

Gracie preparo salmón a la plancha, puré de papas y una ensalada cesar.

-Gracias Gracie- gritamos Allie y yo al mismo tiempo

-Me dan miedo- dijo Alec

-Nos amas- le dijo Alice

-Como no- contesto mi primo

-Es muy fácil- murmuro Edward

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y Carlisle decidió romperlo

-Bella ¿los novios?- ¿con eso decidió romperlo? Bravo.

-No hay- conteste

-¿Y Jacob?- pregunto Edward

Hijo de su madre.

-¿Estabas saliendo con Jacob?- pregunto mi papa

-Algo así- conteste- Sea lo que sea que teníamos, se terminó ayer-

-¿Ayer?- me pregunto Alice- Pero ayer estaban perfectos, estaban hasta más unidos-

-Quedamos bien, es uno de mis mejores amigos después de todo- le dije.

-Cambiando el tema- dijo mi amada madre

Gracias mama.

Mi papa me estaba viendo fijamente y me estaba empezando a incomodar

-Renata y yo terminamos- dijo Alec

Oh, como lo amo, poniendo la atención de mi papa en él.

-¿Si?- pregunto mi papa, intentado ocultar su emoción

Alec se echó a reír

-No es necesario ocultar la emoción- le dijo

-¿Tan mala era?- pregunto Tyler

-De hecho, creo que es su tipo- le dije- Típica niñita que se cree la gran cosa, hueca, chillona y superficial-

-Debe ser pariente de Tanya- dijo Alice

-Alice- dijo Edward en modo "advertencia"

-Bella la odia- dijo Alec

-Y como no, me disculpas pero no sé qué le viste- me defendí apuntándolo con mi tenedor

-Jane y tu son igualitas- bufo Alec

-¿Quién es Jane?- pregunto Edward

-Mi hermana melliza- contesto Alec

-¿No vino?- pregunto Tyler

Que metidos en las cosas que no les importan

-Se fue de viaje con mi papa por Inglaterra, yo decidí que mejor venía a visitar a mi belleza de prima, a mis tios y a la cosa que se hace llamar mi primo- todos estallamos en risa cuando Alec dijo eso

-Gracias primo, también te quiero- le dijo Emmet

-El amor seria mutuo si visitaras más, como Bella- dijo Alec

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que Bells agarre un avión a Italia cada que vez que puede- se quejó mi hermano- Tacha eso, cada vez que le da la gana-

-Pero nunca vas cuando hacemos un viaje nosotros- le dije

-¿Te acuerdas cuando viajamos a República Dominicana y a Venezuela?- me pregunto Alec

Asentí sonriendo

-Uno de nuestros mejores viajes- dije

-¿Ese fue en el que se metieron en unas clases de baile súper raras y llegaste queriéndonos enseñar a Rose y a mí?- pregunto Alice

-Ese mismo- le conteste- Y no es raro, es merengue-

-¿Bailan merengue?- pregunto Edward- ¿Eso no es una comida?-

Estúpido

-¿Quieres demostrarlo, Bells?- me pregunto mi primo

-Por supuesto- le conteste

Nos levantamos de la mesa, agarre mi celular y lo conecte a las cornetas que estaban ahí y busque una canción de merengue, en español claro.

Alec y yo nos pusimos a bailar y a dar vueltas y todo. Todavía era un excelente bailarín él.

Bailar merengue es literal una de las cosas más divertidas que he aprendido a hacer en toda mi vida.

Cuando terminamos, todos nos aplaudieron menos Eddie y Tyty.

-Todavía lo tienen- dijo mi madre, bromeando

-Se me había olvidado lo divertido que es bailar merengue- dije

-A mí también- me dijo Alec

Nos volvimos a sentar.

-¿Jacob?- me pregunto mi papa viéndome- ¿Y por qué no me entere?-

Maldito seas Edward

-Papa- me queje

-Pero, es en serio ¿no confías en mí?- me pregunto

Edward Anthony Cullen espéralo que voy por ti para matarte.

-Claro que confió en ti, pero no era nada oficial, entonces no te dije- dije empezando a molestarme

-Pero…- comenzó mi papa

-Decidí que quiero estudiar el resto del año aquí- dijo mi primo, interrumpiendo a mi papa- Y si me va bien, me quedo hasta la graduación-

¿Ya mencione cuanto lo amo?

-¿Hablaste con tu mama y tu papa?- pregunto mi mama

-Sí, tía, les pareció bien, siempre y cuando vuelva a visitar- contesto Alec

-¿Sulpicia y Aro estuvieron de acuerdo con dejarte vivir fuera del país?- pregunto mi papa, incrédulo

Y no es para menos, mis tios aman con locura a sus hijos y es difícil de creer que lo dejaran vivir tan lejos de Italia.

-Sorprendentemente, estoy seguro que tendrán suficiente con la hiperactividad de Jane y seguramente les vamos a ver la cara por aquí de vez en cuando- le dijo Alec- ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí? Porque si no puedo buscar un apartamento y rentarlo…-

-Deja las tonterías, eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto tú quieras- le dijo mi papa

-El espacio no falta- murmuro Tyler

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto Alice

-N-no- tartamudeo Tyler

-Eso supuse- le dijo Allie y yo reí

Terminamos de comer, manteniendo una conversación sobre los negocios de mi papa, el trabajo de Carlisle en el hospital, etcétera.

Alice y yo ayudamos a Gracie a poner los platos en el lavaplatos, mientras mis papas y los papas de Alice iban a la sala a hablar y los hombres bajaban a nuestro estudio de música/salón de videojuegos.

-¿Vamos a ver lo de la ropa?- le pregunte a Alice

-Si- chillo emocionada- Tengo todos los vestuarios, podríamos hacer un fitting hoy, pero tenemos que llamar a los demás-

-No hay problema- dije

Caminamos hasta la sala

-Mama le voy a decir a los demás que vengan- le grite, mientras subía por las escaleras

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que los del toldo y los que van a montar las mesas van a llegar en un rato- me grito de vuelta

-Si mama- le dije

Entre Alice y yo llamamos a los chicos y todos aceptaron venir.

-Bella- escuche a mi hermano gritar y lo siguiente que supe fue que todos los chicos (Tyler, Edward, Alec y el) estaban en mi cuarto

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?- le pregunte

-Todos mis juegos desaparecieron- dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿Y me vas a culpar?- le pregunte

-Con tu fama- dijo Edward

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez te estabas vengando por algo- me dijo Emm

-Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza Emm ¿Cuándo te he hecho algo yo a ti?- le pregunte ácidamente

-Nunca pero…- No puede ser, Edward le está lavando el cerebro

-Se los prestaste a Jasper para que te pasara todos los niveles en los que estabas atrapado- le dije con cierto deje de tristeza en mi voz.

Si, le hago maldades a la gente. Y sí, yo causo muchos problemas. Pero no a mi familia, y él lo sabe.

-Oh- dijo Emmet

-¿Terminaste? ¿O hay otra cosa de la que me quieras acusar Emmet?- le pregunte

-Sí, lo siento, Bells- me dijo con ojos de cachorrito

-Bien, los chicos van a estar aquí como en veinte minutos- le informe

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Alice- Creo que mejor hacemos lo que íbamos a hacer otro día-

-Ya los llamamos Allie ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- le pregunte

-Podemos jugar juegos- contesto ella con malicia en los ojos

Oh, oh. Algo planea la duende.

**Buenas people. ¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro maravillosamente bien. **

**Por fin termine con este capítulo, eh. Me costó lo suyo, por alguna razón.**

**Leí varios reviews que decían que subiera la otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Lo hare, pero decidí que quiero tener más escrito de esa, para no estresarme con tengo que escribir de esta, tengo que escribir de la otra y ustedes saben. Les aviso cuando la suba a fanfiction :D**

**Por otra parte, ya tengo 16. Éxito, a mi mejor amigo casi se le olvida y súmenle que está en Miami o sea total olvido.**

**La semana que viene, si no me equivoco (más bien creo que es el lunes de la semana de arriba) me voy de vacaciones, tratare de escribir otro capítulo antes de irme**

**karolay28: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, según lo que me dijiste entendí que cumples el 28 de julio. Espero que la hayas pasado genial, un abrazo.**

**Gracias a todas por leer, un abrazo enorme.**

**PD: Respondería todos los reviews pero no me siento muy bien y por eso (y porque últimamente la flojera puede conmigo) no los estoy respondiendo aca abajo. Pero si los leo y no saben lo feliz que me hace cuando me llega un correo avisándome que tengo un review nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos se quedaron en mi cuarto, para mi desgracia.

Alec estaba husmeando entre mi biblioteca. Emmet, Tyler y Edward estaban en el piso viendo televisión, un juego de futbol.

Alice estaba mirando en mi closet. Y yo bueno, yo estaba intentando asumir el hecho de que los Cullens estaban viviendo con nosotros.

-¿Todavía tienes esto?- pregunto Alec

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte, pasando por encima de mi cama para llegar a su lado.

Sonreí al ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Un álbum que hicimos juntos de todos nuestros viajes.

-No podría botarlo, jamás- le dije

-Pues que bueno- dijo Alec riendo

-Bella- grito mi madre- Tus amigos están aquí-

-Diles que suban- le grite devuelta

No escuche otro grito, pero escuche pasos.

-¿Cómo están mis princesas favoritas?- dijo Jazz cuando entro

-Mucho mejor, ahora que llegaste- le dije abrazándolo

Jazz se fue a saludar a su novia

-Hola, amor- le dijo y se dispuso a besarla

-Manos donde las pueda ver- le dijo Emmet a Jazz

Jasper le rodo los ojos

-Claro- le dijo a mi hermano

Edward realmente nunca se interesó en proteger a su hermanita, así que Emmet adopto la forma de hermano sobreprotector.

-Hermanos sobre protectores- dijo Rose

Yo abrace a la rubia

-Ni que lo digas- le dije

-¿Y nadie abraza al lobo solitario?- pregunto Jacob

Todos (digo todos refiriéndome a nuestro grupo) nos reímos de el.

-Yo me sacrifico por el resto- dije y abrace a Jake

-Gracias, linda- me dijo Jake

-¿Para qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia?- pregunto Jazz

-Bueno íbamos a hacer otra cosa- le dijo Allie- No lo malpienses Jasper Hale, pero luego se metieron estos insectos en nuestros planes-

-Gracias- le dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-Cuando quieras hermano- le dijo Allie

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Rose

-Vamos a jugar- contesto Alice con la misma malicia en los ojos

-Oh, oh conozco esa mirada- dijo Rose- Algo me dice que estos no son juegos para santos-

-¿Cuándo han sido para santos nuestros juegos, Rose?- le pregunte

-Nunca- contesto mi hermano por ella- Por cierto, Rose, me siento ofendido, ¿Cómo no saludas a tu hermoso novio?-

-Párate, flojo- le exigió Rose

Emmet obedeció y se acercó a Rose para besarla

-Manos donde las pueda ver- le grito Jasper

Alice y yo reímos

-La venganza no es buena, Jazzy- le dijo mi hermano

-¿Quién dijo que es venganza? Esa es mi hermana- replico Jasper

Comenzaron a discutir. ¿De verdad?

-¿Si se callan?- les dije- Pueden reunirse cualquier otro día para discutir quien es hermana de quién y porque deberían poner las manos donde las puedan ver-

-¿Vamos a jugar o no?- pregunto Edward

Ay, Eddie, no tienes ni idea de donde te estas metiendo. No conoces a tu hermana.

-Yo creo que voy a pasar por esta vez- dijo Alec- Le prometí a Jane que iba a comprar un celular que funcione-

-Ahí están las llaves de mi carro- le dije a Alec señalando a mi cartera

-Gracias- me dijo, beso mi mejilla, agarro las llaves y se fue

-¿Qué vamos a jugar?- pregunto Tyler- ¿Clue? ¿Twister?-

Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmet, Jake y yo estallamos en risa

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward-¿Eso no es lo que juegan ustedes?-

-Ni cerca- dije cerrando la puerta con llave

Nos sentamos en círculo en el piso. El orden era el siguiente: Rose, Alice, Yo, Jake, Emmet, Tyler, Jazz y Edward.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Edward

-Alice, te toca escoger- le dijo Rose

-Too Hot- dijo inmediatamente

Oh si, ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

-¿Les importaría explicar?- dijo Tyler

-Este es nuestra versión del juego, con esa botellita que esta allá- dije señalando la botella que estaba encima de mi peinadora- Jake, tráela por favor. La giramos, no se vale que te toque familiar o persona de tu mismo sexo, a menos de que seas gay, porque si no, no es divertido. Con el que te toque te tienes que besar, sin parar y no se vale tocar al otro con las manos. El primero que toque al otro, pierde y tiene que hacer lo que le diga el ganador-

Jake me paso la botella

-¿Quién comienza?- pregunto Emm

-Yo digo que nuestros- comenzó Jake, y luego pauso tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- Invitados-

Le pasamos la botella a Tyler y él se la paso a Edward. Cobarde

Edward coloco la botella en el piso y la giro, se detuvo en Alice.

-Gírala otra vez- chilló Allie

La volvió a girar y se detuvo en Jasper

-Yo no soy gay- exclamo Jazz- ¿Eres gay?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Edward horrorizado

-Solo asegurándonos- dijo Jazz

La volvió a girar y claro, porque no, la boquilla quedo apuntando hacia mí.

-Vamos a terminar con esto- dije

Me pare y me acerque a Edward, me senté en su regazo y puse mis manos detrás mi cabeza

-¿Listo?- le pregunto

-Nací listo- me dijo clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en mi mirada

Edward quito lo que quedaba de espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Que comience el juego.

El beso se volvió más y más ¿apasionado?

Casi muevo mis manos hacia su cabello, por puro reflejo gente.

Usualmente era más fácil, porque me tocaba o Jacob que no se resiste a mi o Jazz, que la mayoría del tiempo queríamos terminar con eso rápido. Ok, momento de sacar la artillería pesada. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Me lo concedió. Me aleje un poco, sin dejar de besarlo y el para acercarme puso sus manos en mis caderas. Sonreí, mientras rompía el beso

-Gano yo- le dije

-Oh, mierda- murmuro por lo bajo

Alguien toco a nuestra puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunte

-Yo, cariño- era mi papa

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí.

-Dime, papi- le dije sonriente

-Los padres de Jacob llamaron para decir que tienen un viaje de último minuto que hacer con urgencia- dijo mi papa

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Jake alarmado, parándose a mi lado

-Nada malo, tu hermana va a tener a su hijo, que vuelvas lo más pronto que puedas a tu casa, que salen en el primer vuelo que consigan a Hawái- explico mi papa y se retiro

-Voy a ser tío, por fin- dijo Jake sonriendo

-Felicidades- le dije y lo abrace- Y mándale mis saludos a Rebecca-

-Sí, señorita- me dijo, se despidió de todos y se fue

-Eso corto la nota demasiado del juego- dijo Emmet

-Bastante- apoyo Tyler

-Yo voto por que vayamos a buscar algo de comer- dijo Jasper

-Si, por alguna razón muero de hambre y acabo de comer- dijo Allie

Todos se pararon para bajar

-Vayan, los espero aquí- les dije

Todos se fueron y yo recogí la botella del suelo. La coloque encima de mi peinadora y luego me tire en mi cama.

Repasemos mi día: Gracie volvió; bueno. Edward y Tyler se mudaron temporalmente a mi casa; malo. Acabo de besar a Edward y creo que me gusto; muy pero muy malo.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo una voz masculina y yo me asuste

Levante mi mirada

-Edward, me asustaste- le dije- Eh, si, supongo, adelante-

Entro y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-Habla- le pedí

-Bella, esto es súper difícil para mí decirlo y sé que probablemente va a sonar loco, con todo esto de que nos odiamos- hizo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo odiamos- Pero yo…-

-Edward no- le interrumpí- No lo hagas-

-¿Qué no haga qué? Me gustas de verdad Bella- me soltó

-No es cierto- le grite- Es mentira, se lo de la apuesta-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto

-Lo sé, ahora vete Edward y no pretendas volver a hablarme- le dije- No voy a ser uno de tus jueguitos, no soy una zorra fácil como lo ponen tú y tus amigos todo el tiempo, soy una persona y aunque parezca dura por afuera y no le haya demostrado cuando me entere de la apuesta, me dolió. Puedo ser la mayor causa de problemas de este pueblo pero tengo sentimientos. Sé que me voy a arrepentir por decirte esto, pero tú me gustabas Edward un poco nada más, porque no te conocía casi pero vi que no eres nada diferente que los demás idiotas de tu equipo de futbol-

-Bella- me dijo con una mezcla de tristeza, lastima y molestia en la voz- Yo no…-

-Callate Edward- le dije- Vete-

-Pero- intentó decirme algo

-Que te vayas- le grite

Dudo un momento pero se levantó y se fue.

Me quite mis tacones y busque mis converse negros en mi closet. Me los puse, agarre mi celular, las llaves de mi casa, y mi billetera y lo metí todo en un pequeño bolso.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y me agarre de una pequeña escalera que había puesto ahí para cuando fuera necesario escapar de mi casa. Baje con cuidado y cuando quedaban pocos escalones salte, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Camine y camine, sin saber realmente a donde ir.

Se supone que yo si le gustaba a Edward, según lo que escucho Jacob. Pero él no me conocía realmente, nunca lo intentó. Es decir que cualquier cosa que sintiera por mi seria atracción.

Deje de caminar después de una hora más o menos cuando me conseguí con un pequeño café que no estaba tan lleno.

Entre y me senté en una mesita pequeña que estaba pegada a la ventana.

Uno de los meseros me vio y se acercó a mí rápidamente

-Hola, mi nombre es Anthony y voy a servirte el día de hoy- me dijo amablemente

-¿Me puedes traer un latte de vainilla y una galleta grande con chispas de chocolate?- le pregunte, viendo lo que tenían en un cartel enorme cerca de la caja

-Ya te lo traigo- me dijo y se fue

Saque mi celular y vi que tenía muchísimas llamadas perdidas

Oops

Tenía 8 de Alice, 10 de Emmet, 4 de Jazz, 9 de mi mama, 11 de mi papa y 15 de Edward.

Marque el número de mi papa.

_-¿Bella?- pregunto preocupado_

_-Sí, papa, estoy bien- le dije_

_-Isabella Marie Swan, me asustaste horrible y a toda la gente que está en la casa- me grito_

_-Lo siento, solo tenía que salir de ahí- le dije suavemente_

_-Podrías avisar- me dijo_

_-Pero de esa manera alguien habría insistido en venir conmigo, era más fácil irme y ya- le dije_

_Suspiro derrotado_

_-Vuelve lo más rápido que puedas ¿sí?- me dijo- A tu mama le dio de todo cuando Alice y Jasper corrieron diciendo que no te encontraban en ningún lado-_

_-No es la primera vez que me escapo- le dije_

_-Pero es la primera vez que lo haces sola- punto para mi papa_

_-Está bien, ya voy- le dije_

Tranque

-Anthony- le grite y el vino- ¿me lo puedes poner para llevar?-

-Sí, señorita- me dijo

Espere un par de minutos más y me entrego lo que pedí. Le pague y salí de ahí. Pedí un taxi, porque no estaba de humor como para caminar de vuelta hasta mi casa.

Me comí mi galleta en el taxi.

Cuando llegamos a mi destino, le pague y me baje. Tome un sorbo de mi café y abrí la puerta principal.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que mi mama me cayó encima abrazándome.

-Mama, relájate- le dije devolviendo el abrazo

-¿Qué me relaje? Isabella casi me matas de un susto- me dijo

-Lo lamento- le dije

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto Alec entrando por la puerta principal

-Me escape de la casa y mate de un susto a todos- le conteste

-Oh- dijo Alec, me beso en la mejilla, hizo lo mismo con mi mama- Me voy a arreglar-

Siguió con su camino

-Anda a cambiarte, que se hace tarde- me ordeno mi madre

Asentí y termine de entrar a la casa

-Bella- exclamaron todos

-Yo- grite yo

-Vamos, que nos tenemos que arreglar- dijo Alice y nos arrastró a Rose y a mi escaleras arriba

Nos encerramos en mi cuarto

-¿Tienes tus cosas Rose?- le pregunte

-Sí, mis padres llegaron hace rato con nuestras cosas porque las dejamos sin querer, aunque sabemos que mis papa usarían cualquier excusa para venir antes- dijo Rose

Si bueno, nuestro padres todos son muy unidos ¿De tales astillas tales palos?

**Hello**

**¿Eficiencia o qué? Escribí un capitulo en un día. La inspiración me golpeo mientras iba en el carro.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**El juego too hot, aprendí que existía hace como dos días en Tumblr y me pareció tan… Interesante para este fic que no lo pude evitar.**

**Voy a tratar de escribirles más antes de irme de viaje, aunque no me voy por mucho tiempo realmente. Pero quiero irme con la conciencia limpia.**

**Anyway espero que les guste amores míos, gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Suéltalo Bells- me dijo Allie mientras buscaba mi caja de maquillaje en el closet

Yo solté el vestido que tenía en mis manos, tratando de evitar la conversación que se venía.

-Eso no tonta- me dijo Rose- ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Ah, eso- dije haciéndome la estúpida

-Si eso- me grito Rosalie- Habla, pues-

Suspire derrotada.

-Cuando todos estaban abajo Edward subió y me dijo que yo le gustaba de verdad y yo explote y le dije que sabía todo de la apuesta, que yo no era una zorra fácil y le grite que se fuera, que no quería volver a hablar con el- les conté- Y les juro que no sé porque me tiene así, digo no debería importarme ¿verdad?-

-Ay, Bellita- me dijo Alice- No me digas que te enamoraste de mi hermano-

Mi boca se abrió sola. No estoy enamorada de ese idiota ¿O si lo estoy?

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte- Lo único que hacemos es discutir y nos odiamos-

Dije tratando de convencerme más a mí que a ellas.

-Cariño, del odio al amor hay solo un paso- me dijo Rose

-No lo conozco- dije, en un desesperado intento de convencerme a mí misma de que no estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

-Bella, claro que lo conoces- me dijo Allie- Lo ves cuando vas a mi casa, sabes cómo es cuando no está con sus amigos, sabes como era antes de que todo lo que paso con eso de la apuesta pasara-

¿Qué intentan estas dos?

-Está bien, digamos que estoy enamorada de él- dije rindiéndome lentamente- Eso no quita que él no sienta nada por mí-

-Le gustas, según lo que escucho Jake- comento Rose

¿Ok, que carajo están intentando conmigo estas demonizas?

-No puede ser nada más que atracción, te puedo asegurar que él no me conoce, nunca lo intento y yo simplemente subo mis paredes cuando estoy con otras personas que no son ustedes- les dije- Y sigue saliendo con Tanya-

-En eso si tienes razón-me dijo Alice

-Sea como sea, toda esta pantalla tuya de declararle la guerra es para negarte a ti misma la verdad- dijo Rose

-¿Y qué quieres?- le pregunte- ¿Que lo deje en paz?-

-Por supuesto que no, la guerra sigue, solo quería resaltar ese punto- dijo Rose

-Y yo voy a resaltar el punto de que su intención no era otra que herirme para ganar quien sabe que de una apuesta y no estoy dispuestas a que salga ileso de esta- dije molesta

-Así se habla, Bellita- me dijo Allie

¿Se puede ser tan bipolar? Que importa, así son mis amigas y así las amo

-Son unas bipolares- le dije mientras las atraía a mí para abrazarlas

-Lo sabemos- me dijo Rose devolviéndome el abrazo

No sé qué haría sin ellas.

-Ahora es momento de arreglarnos- chillo Alice

Rode los ojos.

Cada quien se arreglaba a sí misma, solo por el simple hecho de que así era más rápido. Y solo teníamos como una hora para la cena.

Agarramos todo el maquillaje y nos fuimos a mi baño, que tenía el mesón lo suficientemente grande (y el espejo también) para que las tres nos pudiéramos arreglar.

Enchufe mi plancha y la deje calentar. Aunque ya me había planchado el pelo esta mañana no lo había hecho bien, fue solo para rebajar las ondas un poco.

Me tome mi tiempo para dejar mi pelo perfectamente lacio. Me lo deje suelto y proseguí con mi maquillaje.

Mis ojos los maquille con unas sombras neutrales y me puse delineador negro en la parte de arriba de mi ojo. Le puse rímel a mis pestañas. Para mis labios le puse una pintura de labios del mismo color (y tono) que mi vestido (rojo). Me coloque un rubor no muy fuerte. Y evidentemente antes de todo eso me puse mi base liquida, corrector debajo de los ojos y polvo.

-Lista- dije viendo mi reflejo en el espejo

-Hermosa, como siempre- me dijo Rose

Ella también estaba casi lista, su cabello estaba en rizos grandes y sueltos, así como ondas. Su maquillaje era al contrario del mío, fuerte en los ojos (con sombras oscuras) que le quedaba excelente con su color de ojos y sus labios tenían un brillo rosado pero muy clarito. Ella estaba dando los últimos toques a sus mejillas con un rubor.

Alice, ¿Qué les digo de Alice? Su cabello casi negro estaba arreglado sencillo, pero hermoso, eran dos trenzas que se amarraban en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Hace como un año, eso habría sido imposible de hacer dado que su cabello era corto y siempre iba con las puntas apuntando a todos lados, pero lo había dejado crecer un poco.

Su maquillaje era con ojos ahumados con sombras oscuras pero no tanto como las de Rosalie. Sus labios tenían un rosado que le quedaba excelente con su tono de piel.

Salimos del baño para vestirnos

-Bella- mi hermano toco la puerta estruendosamente

-¿Qué?- grite

-Las personas empiezan a llegar- me dijo

-Ya casi estamos- le dijo Rose

Rose saco su vestido de su bolso y se metió a mi closet para cambiarse.

Yo agarre mi vestido que estaba encima de la cama y me metí al baño.

Me lo puse con todo el cuidado del mundo, para que mi maquillaje no se dañara.

Salí y mis dos amigas ya estaban listas, con accesorios y zapatos.

Rose tenía un vestido negro ajustado, le llegaba por lo menos diez dedos por encima de la rodilla. Tenía un corte en forma de corazón, pero no era strapless. Tenía un par de pulseras doradas y el collar con el escudo de su familia, puesto con orgullo alrededor de su cuello. Sus tacones eran turquesa y de trece centímetros.

El de Alice era un vestido azul marino, más o menos del mismo largo que el de Rose, strapless y perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo. Tenía también su collar con el escudo de su familia y unas pulseras negras y plateadas.

Yo me apresure a colocarme mis tacones negros de quince centímetros, que los utilizaba especialmente para las fiestas importantes de mi papa. Por supuesto mi collar con el escudo Swan y unas cuantas pulseras doradas en el brazo donde no estaba la manga.

Los escudos era una tradición que teníamos nosotros, cuando hacíamos estas cenas de negocios.

Déjenme que les explico la situación de los negocios de nuestros padres. Mi papa junto con Carlisle y William (el papa de Rose y Jazz) son dueños de una compañía súper exitosa que yo a estas alturas de mi vida todavía no entiendo que hacen y mi papa se desespera cuando no entiendo y me dice que son solo negocios. A su vez Carlisle es uno de los mejores doctores del país y es dueño junto con mi papa de la clínica de Forks. Los tres también invierten juntos por aquí y por allá. Mi mamá y Esme son dueñas del restaurant al que fuimos el otro día. Lilian (la Mamá de Rose y Jazz) estudio marketing, Esme es diseñadora de interiores y mi mamá estudio algo relacionado con gerencia de negocios o algo así, entonces las tres tienen ahora en conjunto uno de los negocios de diseño más grande y exitosos de los Estados Unidos y están pensando en empezar a trabajar en Italia y el Reino Unido.

-Bella- rugió mi hermano- Apúrense-

-Pero que mal humor hermanito- le dije abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué con las mujeres tardándose una eternidad?- nos preguntó- Papa lleva quince minutos fastidiándome para mandarlas a bajar-

Emmet traía un traje, que se lo compre yo, con una corbata negra. Y claro llevaba su anillo con el escudo Swan

-Que exagerado- le dijo Rose, besándolo en los labios

Alice y yo bajamos corriendo, antes de que se pusiera intensa la cosa.

Alec y Jazz estaban esperándonos abajo

-Hasta que por fin- dijo Alec- Se ven hermosas las dos-

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca- rio Jasper

-Gracias- dijimos ambas a la vez

Alec me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome riendo. Jazz repitió la acción pero con Alice.

Salimos por las puertas corredizas y bastantes miradas se posaron en nosotros. El jardín había quedado espectacular. Había toldos enormes color crema con luces adornando el borde de todo el toldo y con candelabros guindando de ciertos lugares. Había múltiples mesas redondas con manteles color champagne con una preciosa vajilla y todos estaban etiquetados para indicar que familias se sentaban dónde. La más grande era la Swan-Cullen-Hale. Había una mesa larga a un lado con aperitivos. Un pequeño escenario donde había una banda de jazz tocando música suave, había una cabina de DJ preparada para más tarde y una pequeña pista de baile. Había meseros por todas partes atendiendo a las personas, llevando champaña y pequeños bocadillos.

-Wow- dije impresionada

-Increíble lo que saben hacer nuestras madres- comento Alice

Comenzamos a caminar, saludando a gente importante de negocios, empleados del hospital, etc.

Entonces los vi: Edward y Tanya más acaramelados de los que los había visto jamás.

-¿Quién entiende a los hombres?- murmure

Un momento, ¿Qué hace esa zorra aca?

-Su mamá trabaja en el hospital- me dijo Alice leyendo mis pensamientos

-Que desgracia- dije

-Ciertamente- gruño Jasper

-Hijos- grito Carlisle

Caminamos rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Estaban todos nuestros padres, y un par de gente importante de negocios.

-Ella es mi hija Isabella- dijo mi papa señalándome

-Un gusto conocerte Isabella, he escuchado maravillas de ti- dijo un señor

-El gusto de conocerlo es mío, por favor díganme Bella- les dije, encendiendo mi modo fiesta de negocios

-Él es mi sobrino político Alec Vulturi- dijo mi padre señalando a Alec

Alec es hijo del hermano de mi Mamá, por cierto.

-Un placer- dijo Alec

-Igualmente, hijo- le contesto el mismo señor

-Ella es mi hija Alice- dijo Carlisle, mientras señalaba con orgullo a su hijita- Mi hijo Edward anda por ahí, ya lo conocerás-

-Lo mismo digo de Emmet- dijo mi padre

-Y Rosalie- intervino William- Él es mi hijo Jasper-

-Mi pequeño soldadito- sonrió Lilian

-Mamá- se quejó Jazz, pero riendo

-Mamá, Esme, Lilian esto les quedo espectacular- les dije, aprovechando el momento de silencio

-Gracias cariño- dijo mi Mamá sonriendo bastante

-Ustedes se ven increíbles- chillo Lilian que era la más infantil de nuestras madres

-Ciertamente- dijo Carlisle

Seguimos caminando, saludando más personas. Vimos a un par de gente del instituto, amigos de Edward claramente, que sus padres trabajaban para los nuestros.

-Bella- exclamo James, uno de los amiguitos de Edward

-Hola- conteste lo menos seca que puse

-Te ves excelente- me dijo y lo mire desconfiada

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte

-Entiendo que no confíes en mí, por los momentos, es que me pelee con los demás por unas cosas y deje de seguirles la corriente con eso de la guerra constante con ustedes- me dijo, parecía sincero pero yo no me fio

-¿Esto es otro tipo de apuesta? ¿Cómo Edward no pudo vienes tu a intentarlo?- pregunte cautelosa

-Nada de eso- exclamo horrorizado- Fue por la apuesta que me pelee con ellos, me parece la cosa más inmoral y poco caballerosa hacer una apuesta para ver quien se agarra a la chica primero, va en contra de todos mis principios-

-Me rindo entonces ¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le pregunte

Alice y Jazz estaban unos metros más alejados hablando con Rose y Emmet

-Nada, de verdad- me dijo James- Mira, desde que llegue al instituto lo único que quería era encajar y cambie mi manera de ser para entrar en el grupo de Edward, pero honestamente tú y tus amigos me parecieron siempre tan interesante, siempre haciendo lo que se les antoja y no haciendo caso a los insultos. Cuando me di cuenta que era mejor ser como ustedes ya estaba demasiado metido en las cosas de Edward y los demás. Simplemente explote con lo de las apuestas y me separe de ellos de una vez por todas-

¿Creerle o no creerle?

-¿Alec?- le pregunte, él siempre había sabido decir cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo

-Verde- dijo y James nos miró confundido

Reí. Eso era algo que hacíamos de chiquitos, yo le preguntaba si alguien nos estaba mintiendo y el decía Verde si estaba diciendo la verdad, Amarillo si no estaba seguro y Rojo si estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, eres bienvenido a andar con nosotros- le dije

Sus ojos se iluminaron

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto

-Claro, pero te advierto, no somos la gran cosa como lo pones- le dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué siento que estoy entrando a una mafia?- pregunto James

-Oh, no, nada de eso- le dije

Jazz, Alice, Rose y Emm se acercaron.

-Que acontece por aquí- pregunto mi hermano

Entre James, Alec y yo le explicamos lo que acababa de pasar y se lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

-Bueno, pero haces algo para jodernos y júralo que te destruimos- le dijo Rosalie con seriedad

-Eh s-si cla-claro- tartamudeo James y nosotros nos reímos

-Bienvenido- le dijo Jazz dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, típico de hombres.

**Hola, hola. Esto no es normal, que yo escriba tanto tan fluido, oh bueno mejor así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado amores míos. Veremos si la inspiración continúa así y les subo más antes de largarme, aunque sinceramente no tengo mucho más que hacer que estar en la computadora. Todas (o casi) mis amigas no están en el país/estado.**

**¿Qué opinan de James? **

**karolay28: Si, una pena. Pero por lo que vemos hoy Edward no hace más que meter la pata jajajaj uuh ya veremos que le depara el destino. Gracias por leer, eres una belleza.**

**TkmMichu: Holaa, eres un amor, me hiciste el día de verdad asdfghjlk graciasss me alegra muchísimo que te guste. ¿Esto es pronto? Jeje. Besos :)**

**Lis3011: Graciaaaas. ¿Sí? Cuando los cumples para desearte feliz cumpleaños. Soy de Venezuela jejeje ¿y tú? Le puse eso porque no tengo ni idea de donde viene el merengue pero sé que en mi país se baila y según en República Dominicana es típico, o algo así, no se lo leí (así que perdónenme si me equivoco) Que bueno que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.**

**Son unos amores todas, gracias por todo. De verdad que sus reviews me hacen el día y no saben cuento significa par mi.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alec, Rose, Jazz, Allie y Emm se fueron a pasear por ahí, a comer algo, quien sabe y me dejaron sola con James.

-¿Quieres buscar algo de tomar?- me pregunto

-Claro- conteste

El me ofreció su brazo y dado que el suelo era grama y yo estaba en tacones, lo tome.

Caminamos alrededor buscando un mesonero que llevara bebidas.

-Hija- mi papa apareció de la nada

-Hola papa- le dije sonriéndole

-Buenas noches, señor Swan- le dijo James

-No es por parecer grosero pero ¿Quién eres?- pregunto mi papa

-Directo- dije- Podrías ser más discreto ¿Sabes?-

-Así se pierde más tiempo- dijo James- Soy James Mailer-

-¿Mailer?- pregunto mi papa y James asintió- Tu papa es uno de nuestros mejores cirujanos-

-Sí, señor- James sonrió ante la mención de su padre

-Ay, deja de decirme señor, dime Charlie- le pidió mi papa

James asintió

-Charlie, cariño, te buscan- grito mi madre que estaba conversando con quien sabe quien

-Con permiso- dijo mi papa, beso mi frente y se fue

Un mesero nos pasó por enfrente con una bandeja de champaña.

-Eh- medio grite para llamar la atención del mesero

-Lo siento señorita Swan, no la vi- era Felix

-Felix- exclame, tomando un vaso de champaña. James repitió mi acción- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Su madre me pidió que trabajara aquí hoy- explico- Si me disculpan-

Se retiró para seguir con su trabajo.

James seguimos caminando por ahí hasta que nos topamos con Edward y Tanya desgraciadamente

-Edward- dije con veneno destilando de mi voz- Denali-

-Bella ¿ya conseguiste a alguien más para que sea tu juguete?- pregunto Edward- Zorra-

-Edward, basta- le dijo James

-¿Ahora defiendes a esta?- le pregunto Tanya

-Esta tiene muchísima más elegancia, clase y respeto por si misma que tu- le dijo James a ella

-Yo podría decir justo lo contrario- dijo Edward

-Ok, hasta aquí- le grite a Edward- Puedes callarte y no volver a dirigirme la palabra eres un maldito idiota y no mereces tener padres como Carlisle y Esme porque yo sé que ellos no te criaron así, ellos jamás escúchame jamás aprobarían que quisieras hacerle daño a cualquier mujer por una apuesta y mucho menos que le hables a una como me estás hablando a mí-

Edward quedo petrificado, con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Carlisle alarmado, acercándose a nosotras

-Pregúntale a tu hijo- le dije intentando no descargar mi rabia en el- Perdóname, no estoy en mi mejor humor, así que si me permiten-

Solté a James y entre corriendo a la casa. Deje el vaso de champaña en la mesa de centro de la sala y subí corriendo a la terraza de la casa, que estaba en el tercer piso de la casa.

Me senté en el piso y fije mi vista en el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas

-¿Bells?- me voltee para fijarme en quien entraba

-Jazz- le dije al reconocerlo

-¿Qué paso? Te vi discutir con Edward y luego salir corriendo- me dijo y se sentó a mi lado

-Aparentemente estoy enamorada del idiota ese y el no hace más que insultarme y llamarme fácil y zorra y apostar sobre mí – le conté- Se supone que soy más fuerte que eso, pero duele-

-Ven aca- me paso el brazo por el hombro y me atrajo hacia el

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro

Quedamos en silencio hasta que entraron corriendo Alice, Rose y mi hermano.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rose- James nos contó lo que paso-

-Estoy bien- conteste en un tono de voz bajo

Mi hermano se sentó con nosotros

-Casi lo mato, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de múltiples personas- me dijo- Ven-

Me sentó en su regazo y me rodeo con sus brazos. Rose se sentó al lado izquierdo de Emmet y Allie se sentó entre Emm y Jazz.

-Los amo- les dije a todos- ¿Lo saben?-

-Claro que sí, hermanita- me dijo Emmet- También te amamos-

Nos quedamos quietos unos minutos.

-Deberíamos volver- dije- Patear algunos traseros-

-Oh si- grito Jasper

-¿mi maquillaje?- le pregunte a Alice

-Está perfecto- contesto luego de analizar mi cara

Nos levantamos, arreglamos nuestra ropa y bajamos rápidamente.

Volvimos a entrar a la fiesta.

James y Alec estaban esperándonos en la puerta

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron ambos

-Si- al parecer podemos confiar en James

-Ya van a servir la cena- dijo Alec

-En ese caso, me voy a mi mesa- dijo James- Si necesitas algo, me avisas-

Asentí sonriéndole y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

Los adultos y Edward ya estaban sentados. Carlisle tenía una mirada de enojo, dirigida hacia su hijo.

-¿Todo bien, Bells?- me pregunto Esme

-Excelente- le dije sonriendo- Tengo los mejores amigos y hermano del mundo-

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de mi hermano- dijo Alice por lo bajo, haciéndonos reír a nosotros

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos.

-Que comience el show- dijo mi papa y se levanto

Mi madre agarro su copa y le dio golpecitos para que los que hablaban se callaran, pero no le prestaran atención

-Disculpen- grite yo- Mi padre aquí intenta dar un discurso, lamentamos interrumpir su conversación-

Mi padre rio un poco

-Gracias Bella- dijo- Señores gracias por venir esta noche, esperamos que lo estén disfrutando y también esperamos que les guste la cena que tenemos planificada para esta hermosa noche, sin más que agregar, buen provecho-

Todos los meseros empezaron a servir la comida

Mi papa se sentó otra vez.

Nos sirvieron filet migñon con salsa de champiñones y una ensalada.

Comimos en un súper silencio incomodo, hasta que me canse de la incomodidad y decidí romperlo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje hasta La Push el fin de semana que viene?- sugerí a mis amigos y hermano y primo.

-Estoy dentro- dijo Jazz

-Definitivamente- dijo Allie

-No sé dónde queda eso ni que es, pero por supuesto- dijo mi primo

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a un buen viaje hasta La Push- dijo Rose

-Igual- dijo Emmet con comida en la boca

-Emmet- gritamos todos, asqueados

-¿Qué?- dijo en tono de "soy inocente, déjenme en paz"

-Como sea, seguramente Jacob va a venir, si es que ya ha regresado de Hawái y podemos ver si James quiere venir- dije- Aunque el viaje va a tener que ser el domingo-

Considerando que la batalla de las bandas es el sábado

-¿Por qué no el sábado?- pregunto Edward

-Porque no queremos salir el sábado, Edward- le dije ácidamente- Tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Oigan ¿y Tyler?- pregunto muy inteligentemente mi hermano

-Se fue con sus tios, dijo que le daba pena quedarse con los Swan se sentía demasiado entrometido- contesto Edward

Bueno, uno menos en mi camino.

-Pero que tontería- dijo mi madre- Ni que nosotros comiéramos gente-

Vi a Edward murmurar algo, pero no alcance a oír que.

-Niños, probablemente deberían ir a dormir- dijo Carlisle- Considerando que mañana tienen que ir al instituto-

Ya era tarde ¿Quién sirve una cena tan tarde?

-Maravillosa idea, estoy agotada- dije-¿Los Hale se quedan también?-

-Si- me contesto William con una sonrisa

-En ese caso, con su permiso- nos levantamos todos los jóvenes de la mesa

Busque a James primero y lo ubique parado hablando con dos hombres.

-James- lo llame suavemente, separándome del grupo que entraba a la casa

-Bella- exclamo mirándome- Él es mi padre y un compañero de trabajo-

-Un placer señor Mailer- le dije- Y señor…-

-Edwards- contesto el compañero de trabajo

-El placer es todo mío, Bella pero por favor dime Liam- me dijo el papa de James

-Está bien, Liam- le dije- James, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a La Push el domingo que viene ¿quieres venir?-

-Claro ¿está bien contigo, papa?- dijo James

-Oh, sí, claro- contesto inmediatamente su papa

-Entonces si- me dijo James

-Voy a ir a dormir ya, no quiero parecer un zombie mañana- le dije- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Dalo por hecho- me contesto

Me despedí de su padre y del compañero de trabajo y entre a la casa, todos me esperaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Emmet

-Despidiéndome de James, no como ustedes, gente grosera- les dije riendo

-Ups- dijo Rose- No sé ustedes, pero lo último que quiero es parecer mal educada así que me voy a despedir de él-

Los demás asintieron y salieron dejándome sola con Edward

Subí las escaleras ignorando totalmente su presencia.

-Bella- me grito, siguiéndome a gran velocidad

No le respondi

-Bella- me volvió a decir, pero él ya estaba a mi lado

Yo solo seguí subiendo ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan eternas estas escaleras?

-Isabella- grito demandante

Me voltee lentamente para encararlo

-Mira, Cullen creo que ya quedo más que claro que lo último que quiero es hablar contigo- dije- Así que por una vez en tu vida solo cállate ¿Si?-

-Pero necesito hablar contigo- me dijo agarrándome el brazo

-Ya sabemos cómo acabo la situación la última vez que necesitabas hablar conmigo- me solté de su agarre y termine de subir

Me metí en mi cuarto. Me quite los tacones y la joyería. Entre al baño y decidí que sería buena idea tomar un baño.

Me tome mi tiempo, cosa que usualmente no hago.

Me cepille los dientes.

Cuando salí con mi bata bien puesta las chicas ya estaban en mi cuarto.

-James nos dijo que lo invitaste a La Push- me dijo Rose

-Si- le conteste alargando la i- ¿No querían que viniera? Además dije que lo iba a invitar cuando estábamos cenando-

-Oh no, claro que queremos que venga, solo quería romper el silencio- dijo Rose

Entre en mi closet y me puse un pijama, me cepille el cabello y ya estaba lista para dormir.

**Hello there beautiful people. ¿Cómo están? ****Mi abuela en este momento discute con la radio porque hay alguien diciendo burradas, como cosa rara. Aquí siempre parece que hay alguien diciendo una estupidez en televisión o en la radio, pensar antes de hablar no es muy difícil gente, sépanlo. **

**Bueno, avanzando a algo que si les importa jajaja he aquí un capitulo que empecé a escribir ayer pero termine de escribir esta mañana, espero que les guste, las cosas ya se pusieron intensas (o mas todavía) **

**TkmMichu: Bam, hola, otro capítulo ¿Soy eficiente o qué?**

**Karolay28: Es por hombres necios como Edward que el mundo está como está JAJAJA ok, en verdad no. Gracias por todo ¿Ya te dije que eres una belleza?**

**Lis3011: Mira tú fecha de cumpleaños esta en tu nombre de usuario jeje me acabo de dar cuenta. No falta tanto… Bueno un poquito, pero créeme que el tiempo se pasa volando yo juraría que fue hace nada que estaba empezando 2do año de bachillerato y ya voy al 4to. Fíjate tú, eres de Republica Dominicana. Y por los momentos creo que sí, James será bueno, pero quien sabe que se me ocurre después.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NECESITO QUE LEAN ABAJO POR FAVOR Y ME DIGAN. Ok, recibido ese mensaje puede usted comenzar con su lectura.**

Me levante por el incesante sonido de mi alarma personal: Emmet golpeando a mi puerta.

-¿Qué?- grite levantándome bruscamente logrando que Alice cayera al suelo, encima de Rose que dormía en un colchón extra

-Ay- se quejó Rose

-Que se levanten- dijo Emmet

-Emmet son las cinco y media, siempre me levantan una hora más tarde- me queje saliendo de la cama

-Pero cuando están las tres juntas se tardan una barbaridad para arreglarse- dijo mi hermano

-Me voy a bañar- anuncio Alice y se metió al baño

-Voy a ir a desayunar- le dije a Rose- ¿Vienes?-

-Sip- contesto y yo reí- Esme seguro cocina-

Verdad, genial. Esme cocina excelente.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Alec que venía pasando.

-Buenos días- le dije

-Buenos días Bellita, Rose- nos dijo

Rosalie solo le sonrío

El siguió con su camino y entro a su cuarto. Avanzamos un poco y vi mi reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Mi pijama consistía de un suéter de Emmet que me quedaba enorme, por supuesto. Tenía el nombre de su equipo de básquetbol. Y también tenía puesto un short vino tinto. Rose tenía algo muy similar a mí, un suéter de Jasper que le quedaba enorme del equipo de básquet y un short pero el suyo era negro.

-Bueno días familia- grite entrando a la cocina- Y Edward- agregue al verlo sentado en la barra, comiendo su desayuno

Jasper se rio de mi

-Bueno días- me dijo besando mi frente- Hermanita-

Rose abrazo a su hermano y Jazz continuo con lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Y mi mama y mi papa?- le pregunte a Esme que estaba cocinando

-Oh, cierto se tuvieron que ir a hacer unos negocios en Italia cariño, fue de último minuto- me contesto- Yo me voy a quedar con ustedes y Carlisle también y considerando que el problema con los insectos es peor de lo que pensamos ganamos todos-

-Casi todos- dijo Edward

-Supéralo Edward- le dije- Ya todos sabemos lo poco que te gusta estar conmigo y en mi casa-

Esme me miro como diciéndome que lo dejara hasta ahí y me paso un plato con ensalada de frutas, un par de tostadas y un poco de huevo revuelto.

-Gracias- le sonreí

Me senté al lado de Jasper y comencé a comer. Poco después Rose se nos unió y ya estamos riendo y bromeando.

-Jacob me escribió- dijo Jazz- Van a volver mañana-

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunte

-Van a volver en vacaciones, pero no pueden dejar el negocio así como así y a Billy no le hace mucha gracia que Jake pierda clase - contesto Jasper

Tenía sentido.

Terminamos de comer justo cuando Alice bajo, tenía un vestido negro muy casual que le llegaba más o menos 3 dedos por encima de la rodilla, un cárdigan blanco como tejido que quedaba un poco más largo que el vestido y unas plataformas negras. Su maquillaje era neutral.

-Alice- exclamo Edward- Justo la persona que quería ver-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Alice confundida- ¿Tú querías verme a mí? Edward ¿Estas bien? Usualmente lo que quieres es que salga de tu camino y no verme más hasta el almuerzo-

-¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?- pregunto Edward, nervioso.

Esme lo miraba de mala manera

-Me lo dices casi todos los días cuando me ves en el desayuno- contesto Allie realmente confundida, tomando una uva que había dejado yo en mi plato

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt- le dijo Esme- ¿Qué formas de tratar a tu hermana son esas?-

-Mamá, déjalo- le dijo Alice besando su mejilla- Ya me acostumbre ¿Qué quieres?- se dirigió a Edward al realizar la pregunta

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pidió viéndola a los ojos

-Habla- contesto Allie cruzándose de brazos

-A solas- siseo frustrado

Alice suspiro.

-Está bien- contesto

-Estoy justo aquí si me necesitas- le dijo Jasper besándola

-Por Dios, soy su hermano, no le voy a hacer nada- dijo Edward

-No nos hagas comenzar Edward- le dijo Rosalie

-Como sea- nos dijo Edward y se fue hasta la sala con Alice pisándole los talones

Nos miramos todos y quedamos sumidos en un silencio.

Me levante de mi asiento y subí corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Me metí en la ducha y trate de bañarme lo más rápido posible, para darle a Rose su tiempo. Me puse mi bata y seque mi cabello con la secadora y lo deje así. Me maquille neutral, honestamente no estaba de ánimos para mi cara toda llena de sombras oscuras. Salí del baño y me encontré con Rose esperando para entrar al baño y Alice con su desayuno en mi cama, viendo Gossip Girl.

Rosalie se levantó y antes de entrar al baño me susurro en el oído

-Habla con ella- yo asentí

-¿Allie?- le dije

Ella me miro, tenía la mirada como triste.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-¿Por qué no tengo un hermano como el tuyo?- me pregunto- Edward solo me quiere cuando necesita algo, quiero decir sé que me quiere o al menos lo hizo cuando éramos pequeños antes de que entráramos a este maldito instituto y conociera a los imbéciles de sus amigos, pero duele como me da la espalda-

-Alice, sabes que Emmet es más tu hermano que Edward, Emm te adora- le dije- Sé que en algún momento me voy a arrepentir por decir lo que voy a decir pero Edward no puede ser tan imbécil como para darte la espalda para siempre, ya abrirá los ojos-

Alice me sonrió

-¿Dices que mi hermano no es tan malo en el fondo?- me pregunto juguetonamente

-Vamos, lo conozco de antes de todo este desastre de ahorita, tan malo en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo no es- le dije

Entre en mi closet para vestirme. Me coloque una camisa blanca, que decía "Sarcasm" (_Sarcasmo_) sin mangas. Me puse una falda vino tinto que me quedaba no mucho más arriba de las rodillas, posiblemente como tres o cuatro dedos, para mis zapatos opte por unas botas de combate negras. Salí de mi closet.

-Me gusta esa falda- me dijo Alice terminando de comer su desayuno

-Está a la orden- conteste, aunque no era necesario decirlo

Me senté a ver televisión con Alice.

Cuando el episodio se estaba terminando Rose salió del baño ya peinada, maquillada y vestida.

Tenía una falda negra de cuero más o menos del mismo largo que la mía, una camisa blanca sin mangas que decía "I'm sorry it's just that I literally do not care at all" (_Lo siento, eso solo que literalmente no me importa para nada_) y sus zapatos eran una plataformas azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba en ondas y su maquillaje consistía en unas sombras negras para sus ojos y para sus labios lo dejo muy simple, un color rosado casi piel.

Se tumbó en la cama con nosotras y pusimos comiquitas para pasar el rato.

-¿Saben que quería ir de compras?- dijo Alice

-Sí, ¿no íbamos después de clases?- pregunte

-No tengo ganas- dijo y Rose y yo la miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte dramáticamente

-Claro que sí, idiotas- dijo Allie estallando en risas- Es solo que siento que en vez deberíamos practicar-

-Ah, ¿con ganas de aplastar a su hermano pequeña saltamontes?- le dijo Rose riendo

-Oh, si señorita- le dijo Alice

Jasper entro al cuarto

-Oh, qué bueno que están todas- dijo Jazz- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si es por mí me quedo- dije haciendo una mueca

-Todos nosotros- dijo Alice

Salimos de mi cuarto agarrando nuestros bolsos. Bajamos las escaleras y me encontré con mi primo, Emmet y Edward ya listos.

-Vaya, Alec, creo que vamos a tener que asustar a algunas zorras- dijo Rose- Hola osito-

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Edward irritado

-¿Cómo nos vamos?- pregunto Alice- No tengo mi carro aca y Edward tampoco-

-Y nosotros tampoco- dijo Jazz- Mamá quería un tiempo de calidad juntos en el carro- rodó los ojos

-Literal que viven a 5 minutos de aquí- dijo Emmet

-Lilian- dijimos Allie y yo al mismo tiempo

-Como sea- dijo Emmet- Rose, Alice, Alec y Jazz vénganse conmigo-

Mire a mi hermano como si fuera a matarlo ¿Cómo me deja a Edward?

-Si me lo llevo es posible que lo mate- articulo Emmet, aprovechando que Edward se había volteado- Tú tienes más autocontrol-

Se fue corriendo con los que se iban con él.

Entramos al garaje

-Necesito un carro más grande- dije viendo a mi amado carro, es hermoso pero súper ineficiente.

Me monte en el asiento del copiloto y Edward en el del copiloto. Encendí el carro y salí justo detrás de Emmet.

-Bella- me dijo Edward ¿no se rinde?

-¿Qué, Edward?- dije irritada

-Lo lamento ¿está bien?- dijo clavando su mirada en mi- Perdóname por tratarte como algo que no eres-

-Solo porque se lo mucho que te debe haber costado tragarte ese orgullo tuyo, te voy a perdonar- le dije, sin despegar la vista de la vía

-¿de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo- Eso fue muy fácil-

-Pero todavía me caes mal- dije- Todavía sigues siendo un idiota que transforma su forma de ser con sus amigos, todavía sigues siendo un tremendo imbécil por hacer pasar a tu hermana por todo esto de que la quieres 15 metros alejado de ti en público y sobre todo acuérdate Edward Cullen que yo perdono pero no olvido y puedes estar más que seguro que sí puedo te voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos solo por el hecho de que has dañado a Alice y eso a nadie se lo perdono-

Mejor ser directa con él, no vaya a ser que meta ideas locas en su mente.

-Directa- dijo Edward

-Como sea- prendí la radio y comencé a pasar estaciones hasta que encontré una canción que me gustaba. Jar of Hearts de Christina Perri.

Comencé a tararearla y después la cosa se puso seria y comencé a cantarla.

-And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me don't come back at all.- canté el coro súper inspirada sin realmente importarme que Edward estuviera en el mismo carro conmigo

Llegamos rápido porque como ya he mencionado muchas veces, manejo rápido y este pueblo es minúsculo. Honestamente, ¿por qué vivimos aquí?

Estacione al lado de Emmet, y como siempre todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento se voltearon a vernos. Me baje con toda mi actitud y eso. Y luego se bajó Edward y muchas bocas se abrieron. Oh mierda.

-Eddie- chillo la voz de la mujer más insoportable que existe: Tanya

-Oh, mierda- murmuro Edward por lo bajo

-¿Qué haces llegando con esta?- pregunto Tanya, viéndome despectivamente y agarrándose del brazo de Edward

-Mi nombre no es esta, niñata- le dije a Tanya- ¿Y que si llega conmigo? Ese no es tu maldito problema-

-Soy su novia- hizo énfasis en la última palabra, oh claro

-Tanya, déjalo- dijo Edward cansinamente- Mi casa se llenó de insectos y mi mama y la mama de los Swan son muy amigas entonces nos estamos quedando en su casa…-

Rode los ojos y me fui de ahí.

Busque a mis amigos con la mirada pero no los podía encontrar.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- me pregunto alguien detrás de mi

Me voltee lentamente

-James- exclame sonriendo al verlo

-Hola a ti también- me dijo abrazándome

-¿Qué demonios paso durante el fin de semana?- dijo cualquier persona pasando detrás de nosotros

James y yo estallamos en risas

-Este día va a ser interesante- dije

-Oh si- dijo James- ¿Y los demás?-

-Ni idea, justo los estoy buscando- conteste

-Busquemos juntos entonces- dijo y señalo la entrada- Damas primero-

Entramos juntos y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos casi todos se nos quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Por favor, como si no hubieran dos personas juntas antes- grite- ¿Qué tal si se meten en lo suyo en vez de meter sus narices en lo nuestro?-

Algunos me miraron con miedo y se voltearon, otros solo se ruborizaron y se dispersaron.

-Mucho mejor- dije con suficiencia

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin los encontramos por donde estaban nuestros casilleros.

-Gracias por esperarme- dije sarcásticamente

-Lo sentimos, peque- dijo Jazz- Pero tenía pinta de que iba a comenzar a llover. Hola James-

-Ni que fueran de azúcar- les dije

-Hola- dijo James mientras reía

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto Rose

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que Jasper parece más hermano de Bella que Emmet y bueno, Emmet es diez mil veces más hermano de Alice que Edward- contesto James

Alec rio

-Verdad que si- dijo Alec

-Y Jacob es el hermano fastidioso y protector de Rose- añadió Alice

-Es una fuerza de la naturaleza que me hace tratar a Bella como mi hermanita- dijo Jazz

El timbre sono. Y nosotros hicimos una mueca.

-Maldicion- dije

Todos corrian a sus clases como locos maniáticos.

-¿Quién tiene Historia?- pregunte mirando mi horario que a estas alturas todavía no me lo había aprendido

-Yo- dijo Jazzy

-Yo- grito Alec

Nadie dijo mas nada

-Entonces vamos- le dije

Dejamos a los demás y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos ya casi desiertos. ¿Cómo es posible que en un pueblo tan pequeño tengan un instituto donde todo queda lejos?

Cuando por fin llegamos al salón ya el profesor había comenzado a hablar y digamos que no le simpatizo mucho nuestra aparición.

-Swan, Hale tarde- dijo- Otra vez-

-Bueno, disculpe señor pero su salón está muy lejos de mi casillero- le dije cruzándome de brazos

Alec comenzó a reír y eso puso la atención del profesor en el

-¿Usted es el nuevo, supongo?- dijo el profesor Todd

-De vacaciones no está- dije

-Swan- me dijo el profesor como advertencia

-Sí, soy el nuevo- dijo Alec- Bella, cielo, relájate no queremos comenzar la semana mal-

-Comenzó mal apenas entre a este infierno- le susurre

-Pasen de una buena vez- dijo Todd

Entramos y nos sentamos en los tres pupitres vacíos

-¿Le molestaría presentarse?- le pregunto el profesor a Alec

-En absoluto- dijo mi primo levantándose- Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi, vengo de Italia, Bella y yo somos primos, antes de que alguien haga una suposición y vaya por todo el instituto diciendo que somos novios y quien sabe que otras cosas-

Se sentó y luego de un pequeño silencio, el profesor siguió con su clase.

Este día sí que promete ser… Interesante.

**-.-.-**

**Well hello there. ¿Qué tal? Volví y estoy bronceada.  
Bueno ahí tienen un intento de capitulo, espero que les haya gustado (¿?**

**Ok, tengo una duda. Estaba pensando crearme un twitter (ya tengo tho, pero crearme otro) para ustedes porque hay veces que quiero decirles algo pero no quiero subir una Nota de Autor uno porque me parece que es lo peor que se puede hacer y dos porque según recuerdo no se debería hacer. Entonces si crearme un twitter para decirle cosas como porque no he subido o si estoy escribiendo y también puedo subir las fotos de la ropa que usan en los capítulos porque para ser honestos para que mi inspiración fluya tengo que visualizar la ropa y yo armo los conjuntos en Polyvore y los tengo ahí (soy súper rara, lo sé) así que por favor si les gusta la idea háganmelo saber.**

**Y otra cosa ¿alguna tiene tumblr?**

**Gracias por leerme amores, son lo mejor.**

**Las quiero pasando la luna y de vuelta. **


	11. Chapter 11

Apenas sonó el timbre toda la clase se paró y salió corriendo. Nosotros no salimos sino hasta que el salón quedo completamente vacío.

-¿Qué tienen ahora?- les pregunte

-Matemática- dijo Alec

-Literatura- me dijo Jazz

-Tengo contigo entonces Jazz- le dije

-Compartimos casi todas las clases- me dijo

-Si me indican por donde es, me voy solo- dijo Alec

-Oh, sí claro- le dije- Al final de este pasillo, salón 31-

-Gracias- me beso la mejilla y se fue

Jasper y yo caminamos hasta el salón de literatura.

Cuando entramos al salón el profesor no había llegado y faltaban como la mitad de los estudiantes.

-Llegaron temprano, para variar- dijo Edward que estaba apoyado de la pared al lado de la puerta

Lo ignoramos y nos sentamos no muy cerca pero no muy lejos del frente

-Bells- exclamo James entrando

Edward lo miro mal.

Moví mi mano a modo de saludo.

Se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- nos pregunto

-Em, tenemos una cosa- dijo Jasper

Rode los ojos

-Estamos ocupados, cosas de familia- le dije- ¿Por?-

-Para ver si querías ir a Starbucks conmigo- me dijo bajando el tono de voz

-Podemos ir mañana- le dije

-Hecho- me dijo

La profesora de literatura entro y detrás de ella casi todos los que faltaban.

-Sentados- grito la profesora Beckett

-¿Ahora hasta perros somos?- murmuro por lo bajo Jazz

Levante una ceja

-Que mal chiste - le dije abriendo mi cuaderno para tomar notas

Honestamente literatura era mi clase favorita.

Jasper me golpeo suavemente el hombro

-Gracias- me dijo y luego se concentró en la profesora que estaba haciendo un análisis de un par de obras de Shakespeare

La clase paso sin nada digno de mención y cuando sonó el timbre nos fuimos a almorzar.

Los demás ya estaban en nuestra mesa de siempre, menos James.

-Toma- Emmet me dio mi almuerzo que consistía de un sándwich de atún, una manzana y un refresco

-Gracias- le sonreí

Jazz se sentó a mi lado y Alice le paso su almuerzo

No había ni terminado de morder mi sándwich cuando Tanya y dos de sus amigas Jessica y Lauren entraron a la cafetería gritando furiosas

-Swan- grito Tanya

-¿De verdad?- pregunte- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero que te mantengas lejos de Edward- siseo molesta detrás de mi

Me pare lentamente y me voltee

-Mira, zorra de plástico, tu no me dices a mí que hacer ¿Quedo claro?- le dije- No se si te has dado cuenta o eres demasiado estúpida que yo no aguanto a tu novio-

-Pero lo trajiste y vive en tu casa- chillo Jessica

-Oh, claro y eso fue totalmente mi decisión- dije sarcásticamente- Miren, si no quieren que algo malo les pase aléjense de mí y déjenme en paz porque no saben de qué soy realmente capaz-

Edward entro corriendo, seguro uno de sus minions fue a avisarle del escándalo que estaba armando su noviecita

-Tanya- rugió Edward- Ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-Pero Eddie- chillo Tanya

Agh, que alguien la calle.

-Perdona el escandalo- me dijo Edward

-No quiero tus disculpas- le dije ácidamente- Solo quiero que mantengas a tu zorrita alejada de mi porque si no, no respondo por mis acciones y tu Cullen sabes de lo que soy capaz-

Me volví a sentar y proseguí con mi almuerzo.

-Eso fue interesante- dijo Rosalie

-¿Eso pasa todos los días?- pregunto Alec con cara de terror

Nos reímos

-Casi- le dijo Emmet

-¿Y James?- pregunto Jasper

-El salió antes que nosotros del salón- comente mirando alrededor

-Raro- dijo Alec- Yo lo vi en el pasillo cuando venía para aca-

-Esto me huele mal- dije preocupada- Voy a ir a buscarlo-

-Voy contigo- dijeron los Hale al mismo tiempo

Nos levantamos dejando nuestros almuerzos en la mesa.

Salimos apresurados de la cafetería. Ese pasillo estaba casi desierto, excepto por un par de profesores que caminaban a sus salones o a quien sabe dónde. Seguimos trotando por los pasillos hasta que por fin lo encontramos y lo que vimos no nos gustó para nada. Estaba Mike agarrándolo por la camisa y amenazándolo con el puño, Tyler a su lado con una tez de preocupación, pero aun así no hacía nada para detenerlo. Al otro lado de Mike estaba Eric otro perdedor del grupo de Edward.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- grite molesta

Se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Pero que dulce, viene tu nueva novia a salvarte- dijo Mike

-¿Qué parte de que no somos novios no has captado, idiota?- dijo James

-Mike- le advirtió Tyler- Estas entrando en territorio desconocido-

Bien, al menos el razona.

-¿Ahora tú también les tienes miedo?- le pregunto Eric burlonamente

-Con mucha razón- le dijo Rosalie- Tyler, no queremos problemas contigo así que siéntete más que libre para irte-

-De hecho, Edward quería decirme algo- dijo mirándonos agradecido

Se fue corriendo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido. Mike acerco su puño a la cara de James pero no llego a pegarle porque Jasper le agarro la mano y le hizo una llave, logrando que soltara a James. Eric intento hacer que Jazz soltara a Mike pero no llego muy lejos porque yo lo detuve, lo agarre por el brazo, lo voltee y patee su pierna para que cayera al suelo.

-Justo en el ego- dijo Rose riendo

-No se vuelvan a meter con uno de nosotros porque a la próxima no van a salir tan bien- les dijo Jasper soltando a Mike, pero dándole un empujón en el camino

-¿Les quedo eso claro?- grite y resonó mi voz por todo el pasillo

No dijeron nada pero se fueron casi corriendo.

-Gracias- nos dijo James

-No hay problema- le dijo Rose

-¿Entonces soy uno de ustedes, huh?- dijo James bromeando

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza- dijo Jazz riendo, palmeando el hombro James

Nos devolvimos a la cafetería solamente para encontrarnos que tenían una pelea de comida.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Rose incrédula

Vimos que Alice y los demás estaban por la otra salida, detrás de la puerta de vidrio.

-Yo no he podido almorzar- me queje

-Ahí tienes un sándwich- bromeo James

-Muy gracioso- le dije

-Vamos, que te compro algo en la máquina expendedora- me dijo Jazz- No queremos que te desmayes como la última vez que no comiste-

-Rose- la llame

-¿Eh?- dijo concentrándose en mí

-¿Me regalas a tu hermano?- Jazz es demasiado adorable

-Con mucho gusto, pero no creo que Alice te deje quedártelo- bromeo Rosalie

Jasper se echó a reír.

Nos fuimos hacia la parte de afuera donde estaban los demás y las máquinas expendedoras, cabe destacar que nos fuimos por otra parte. Yo por lo menos no tenía ninguna intención de quedar toda llena de comida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntamos a Alice cuando llegamos a su lado

-Bueno, Tanya estaba armándole una escena a Edward por quien sabe que le habrá dicho mi hermano y Tyler entro corriendo, parecía que tenía que decirle algo urgente que decirle a Edward y lo siguiente que paso fue que Tyler le metió a Tanya unas papas en la boca para que se callara, después de eso Tanya agarro un poco de puré y se lo lanzo a Tyler pero él lo esquivo y le cayó a alguien que lanzo comida de vuelta y así comenzó este desastre- explico Alice – Y nosotros escapamos apenas comenzaron a lanzar comida-

-Honestamente me sorprende que haya durado tanto y el director no haya…- comenzó a decir Emmet y justamente el querido director Gibbs entro furioso, gritando- Olvídenlo-

-Eso fue raro- dijo Alec riendo

Jazz me paso un par de barras de cereal y unas papas fritas. Agarro a Alice por la cintura, después la cargó estilo novia y se la llevo a un banquito. El teléfono de Alec comenzó a sonar, él se disculpó y se retiró para atender.

Dirigí mi vista al interior de la cafetería

-Algunas cabezas van a rodar- dijo James

-Nunca lo había visto así de molesto y mira que lo veo mucho- dije

Gibbs cruzo la cafetería, luego de haber gritado otro poco y abrió la puerta de vidrio.

-Srta. Swan- me llamo- Sr. Mailer-

Mi hermano y Rosalie se habían ido a besarse por ahí.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- dije levantando mis manos

Gibbs rio un poco

-Eso lo sé, no están cubiertos de comida- dijo el director- La cosa es que lo que no están involucrados en este desastre se pueden ir a casa ya, si es tan amable de decirle a sus amigos-

-Sí, señor- hice un saludo militar y el luego de sacudir su cabeza un poco sonriendo volvió a entrar

-Parece que te quiere y todo- me dijo James

-Si bueno, nadie se resiste a mis encantos- dije comiendo mis papitas

-Eso no lo puedo discutir- me dijo James, atrayéndome hacia el para abrazarme- Gracias por salvarme-

-Cuando quieras- le dije devolviendo el abrazo

**Edward POV **

Estaba cubierto en comida y estoy tan molesto con Tanya que ni siquiera es divertido.

Y para mejorarlo todo, el amor de mi vida me detesta. Bueno tampoco es que la culpo si soy un completo idiota cuando estoy alrededor de mis amigos pero es inevitable y ella tampoco ayuda a mi actitud. Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y todo era más fácil, tampoco tenía mucha interacción con Bella cuando éramos pequeños porque eran mujeres y por alguna razón cuando los hombres son pequeños tienen algo en contra de las mujeres.

El director nos estaba gritando otro poco más. Me voltee para ver hacia el patio y solo logre molestarme más. James estaba abrazando a Bella y hablándole al oído. La sangre me hervía. Bella se apartó de él riendo, parecía un ángel. Claro que ella era un ángel con pistola y no tan buena actitud. James le estaba diciendo otra cosa y ella asintió. Después de eso Jasper y mi hermana se acercaron a ellos tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Bella les dijo algo. Alice asintió y saco su celular.

Devolví mi atención al director.

-Nadie se va de aquí hasta que la cafetería quede perfectamente limpia- dijo ya dejando de gritar pero con esa firmeza que da miedo- Y todos están castigados hoy, hasta las 6 de la tarde-

Gruñí, ahí iban nuestros planes de ensayar para la batalla de bandas. Creo que literalmente este día no podía salir peor para mí.

**Bella POV**

Alice llamó a Emmet y a Rosalie para irnos.

-¿Tienes cómo irte?- le pregunte a James

-De hecho, no- me contesto- Me trajo mi papa porque mi carro no prende-

-Entonces vente con nosotros, seguro nos quedamos todos en mi casa- le sugerí

-¿Le vamos a decir?- pregunto Emmet muy idiotamente

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto James

Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca a Emmet

-Supongo que se lo podemos decir- dijo Alice cautelosamente

-No me tienen que decir nada si no quieren- dijo James ¿no es adorable?

-Estamos en la batalla de las bandas- le solté y el abrió la boca

-Ustedes son la banda misteriosa- exclamo pero sin gritarlo

-Si- dijo Rosalie

-¿Y Alec?- pregunte notando su ausencia

-Estaba hablando por allá con alguien, por teléfono- dijo mi hermano

Fue hasta donde me señalo y vi a Alec muy agitado gritando en italiano por el teléfono. Tenía los ojos aguados.

-Alec- dije alarmada- ¿Qué pasa?-

Termino de hablar por teléfono y me miro.

-Dime- le dije casi gritando

-Jane tuvo un accidente- mierda, mierda, mierda- Va a estar bien, la muy estúpida se atravesó en una calle porque se le voló el sombrero y la atropellaron-

-¿Vas a irte?- le pregunte

El suspiro

-Si, por un tiempo- me contesto- Y antes de que lo sugieras, tú te quedas aquí-

-Pero- me iba a quejar

-Bella, tu vida está aquí, tus amigos, incluso el amor raro y frustrado de tu vida- me dijo riendo- Jane va a estar bien, si se estuviera muriendo probablemente estaría llorando descontroladamente en el piso y te arrastraría conmigo hasta Italia o en este caso Reino Unido. Seguro me voy a quedar con mis padres un tiempo allá y después vuelvo-

-Bien- me cruce de brazos como niña pequeña

-Mi mama me compro un boleto que sale hoy en la noche- me dijo

-¿Necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto?- le pregunte

-No, me va a pasar buscando un carro de la compañía de mi papa- me contesto- Además en tu carro no cabe nada-

Touché

Nos regresamos con los demás y les contamos lo sucedido y después de algunos gritos y ataques de pánico (cortesía de Alice) logramos explicarles que Jane iba a estar bien y nos fuimos a mi casa. Todos en el carro de Emmet y James y yo en el mío.

Cuando llegamos Esme no estaba, supusimos que estaba en la oficina con Lilian o en casa de Lilian.

-Niños- era Gracie- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Larga historia, versión corta. Hicieron una pelea de comida y a los que no estuvieron involucrados, ósea nosotros y como otras cuatro personas nos dejaron ir a casa temprano- le explique

-¿Quieren que les haga el almuerzo?- pregunto Gracie

-Por favor- dijo Jazz- Bella no alcanzo ni a comer-

Gracie me regaño por no comer y se fue a la cocina.

Yo lo dije, este iba a ser un día interesante y ni siquiera se ha acabado.

**-.-.-**

**HOLA. Por fin termine de escribir este capítulo. Me costó, primero porque hubo un día que literalmente no tenía inspiración, las letras no salían. Y ayer fui al oftalmólogo y me dilataron las pupilas y no veía nada en la computadora así que… Tada. Ahí tienen un capitulo lleno de cosas interesantes (¿?**

**Bada bin me cree el twitter MahFics me pueden seguir ahí y decirme que leen mi fic y las sigo de vuelta. En tanto me siga gente de aquí voy a comenzar a twittear mi status lol ahí ya están las fotos de la ropa del capítulo 10 **

**No se me pierdan y déjeme reviews ¿sí? Por cierto la semana que viene comienzo un curso de cocina así que no sé cómo voy a hacer, pero voy a tratar de subir igual.**

**TkmMichu: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar el review :) Ya me lo cree jeje ya me puedes seguir.**

**Lis3011: ¡Holis! Qué bueno que te guste. Ya me lo cree y lo puse en mi perfil como sugeriste, que buena idea jajaja SI tengo es básicamente mi vida a parte de escribir y bueno… Otras cosas **

**Vanee.-joaa: Eh si, aunque no me fui tanto tiempo jejeje Que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos**

**Karolay28: Puf, actualice. Bastante intenso para ser solo una mañana jajajajaja. Besos.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las quiero muchísimo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nos pusimos a practicar sin Jacob obviamente, porque como podrán haber notado él no está.

Termine de cantar una de las canciones, para que James nos diera su opinión.

-¿Estuvo bien?- le pregunte

-¿Bromeas?- grito emocionado- Son excelentes, lo mejor que he oído en años-

-Exageras- le dije riendo

-Para nada- dijo James- Son un infinito y medio mejores que Twisted-

-¿Twisted?- pregunto Rosalie colocando su guitarra en un cosito que sostiene guitarras (N/A: Soy una ignorante en cómo se llaman estas cosas pero son de metal y ustedes entienden… Espero)

-La banda de Edward- contesto rápidamente

Ya habíamos almorzado, Gracie nos había preparado pasta con atún. Alec estaba terminando de empacar arriba. Ni Esme, ni Edward y tampoco Carlisle habían llegado.

-Bella, Emm me voy- grito Alec de arriba

Subimos todos corriendo y yo literalmente me le tire encima, pero me atrapo y no caímos al suelo.

-Te voy a extrañar- le dije abrazándolo fuerte

-Yo a ti principessa- me dijo- Trata de portarte bien, Problemas-

-En tus sueños- le dije riendo

-Y ni siquiera ahí- añadió Alec, riendo también

Emmet lo abrazo así como se abrazan los hombres. Todos se despidieron de él y con ayuda de Jasper sacaron todas las maletas.

-Ya se fue- anuncio Jasper cerrando la puerta

Nos dispusimos a bajar a ensayar otro poco pero sonó el timbre.

-Seguro se le olvido algo- dije y me devolví para abrir la puerta

La abrí lentamente

-¿Qué con la camioneta negra?- pregunto una voz que definitivamente no era la de Alec

-Jake- grite literalmente tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en la calle se voltearon a vernos

Lo abrace

-Ni me fui tanto tiempo- dijo Jacob riendo devolviéndome el abrazo

-Bella ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto Rosalie- Jake- exclamo al verlo

-Rose- saludo Jake

Nos fuimos a la sala donde estaban los demás.

-Jake- chillo Alice dando saltitos alrededor de él

-Duende, cálmate- le dijo atrapándola para abrazarla

Después noto la presencia de James

-Este- dijo confundido- ¿Qué hace el aquí?-

Entre todos le explicamos todo lo que se había perdido. Y cuando digo todo es todo. Estuvimos por lo menos una hora sentados en el piso en medio de mi sala.

-Diablos, de lo que uno se pierde cuando se va por dos días a Hawái a ver a su hermana y a su recién nacido sobrino- dijo haciéndonos reír a todos.

Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Llegamos- grito la dulce voz de Esme

-Hola- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Santo cielo, parece que tienen una multitud aquí- dijo Esme riendo- Jacob, cariño, volviste ¿Cómo está Rebecca?-

-Está bien y su hijo también- le contesto Jake sonriendo

Edward entro cargando un par de bolsas, con cara de pocos amigos y todavía todo sucio por la comida.

-No digan nada- nos dijo Edward- Solo no lo hagan-

Nadie dijo nada y Edward subió las escaleras.

-x-x-El sábado-x-x-

Todos se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa ayer (hasta James que en la semana se convirtió en nuestro "manager", asistente y todo mezclado en uno), por obvias razones. Edward se fue para quedarse en casa de Tyler o de Mike o quién sabe. Ya teníamos toda la ropa escogida aunque al final si tuvimos que ir de compras, pero aquí mismo en el pueblo, nada más para comprar joyería.

La batalla era en la tarde tirando a noche, así que tenía tiempo para dormir en paz y eso hice.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- chillo la enana de mi mejor amiga, para despertarme

Me senté en la cama gruñendo.

-Alice- me queje

-Anda, no seas floja- me grito emocionada- Tenemos que arreglar a los chicos primero para después arreglarnos nosotras-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte- ¿Y dónde está Rosalie?-

-Ya casi son las tres de la tarde Isabella así que o te paras o vamos a tener un serio problema- me amenazo – Y Rose se está bañando en el baño del cuarto de Emmet, mientras los chicos salieron a comprar comida-

Me termine de parar

-¿Y tus papas y Gracie?- le pregunte confundida porque generalmente no tendríamos que comprar comida si ellos estaban aquí

-Mi mama salió con Gracie a hacer compras, y honestamente no espero que estén aquí sino hasta después de que nos vayamos y papa tuvo una emergencia en el hospital algo con un paciente- contesto- Te pones la ropa del concierto de una vez y te pones encima un suéter con capucha, de preferencia que sea negro-

Asentí y me metí al baño. Abrí la llave de la bañera, y cuando estuvo llena le tire un par de sales de baño. Me tarde muchísimo bañando, casi una hora. Pero fui interrumpida por Alice gritándome que los chicos ya habían llegado con la comida y que me apurara.

Me salí y me envolví en una toalla. Me deje el pelo mojado para arreglarlo después pero si me peine. Me puse mi ropa que era un top corto con zipper en el medio, era blanco y negro de tiras y con un patrón ¿variado? Tenía una falda negra de cuero y como era de cintura alta se veía como un lindo vestido junto con la camisa. Mis zapatos eran unos de Jeffrey Campbell negros de cuero con púas plateadas en la parte de atrás pero no me los puse porque no íbamos a salir todavía, en vez me puse unas medias, el suéter negro que Alice me pidió que me pusiera y baje corriendo porque estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Buenos días por la tarde- grite entrando a la sala, todos estaban sentados en el suelo

-Hola Bells- me saludaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué trajeron de comer?- pregunte sentándome entre James y Emmet

-Chino- contesto Jasper, levantándose para buscar las bolsas de comida

Volvió con unas cuantas bolsas.

-Todo está marcado- dijo Jazz- Emmet las marcó en el carro-

Empezó a sacar potes y resulta que no estaba marcado por comida si no por persona.

Agarre los dos potes que decían Bella. Abrí el primero que era de pollo con miel y ajonjolí y el otro era de arroz chino con muchos camarones. Ah, qué bien me conocen.

-Son unos amores- les dije agarrando un tenedor- Me conocen tan bien-

-Bueno, prácticamente vivimos juntos sería una tragedia si para estas alturas no te conociéramos- dijo Emmet con comida en la boca

-Emmet- le dije viéndolo fijamente

-¿Qué?- me pregunto confundido

-Tú y yo si vivimos juntos, grandísimo genio- le dije haciendo que todos rieran

-Oh, cierto- Emmet se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

Dios, que hermano que tengo. Continuamos con nuestro almuerzo y después de un breve periodo de tiempo (después de que Emmet dijera su burrada) escuchamos la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto una voz masculina

Edward. Ok ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No esta- le dijo Alice

Edward apareció en la sala. Con un pantalón ajustado pero no tanto negro una camisa blanca con botones y cuello (la camisa era manga larga y la tenía arremangada. Tenía en la mano una corbata.

¿Es malo que esté pensando lo malditamente bien que se ve?

-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte suavemente

-Nadie sabe cómo poner una corbata en casa de Tyler, su mama no estaba y estábamos en camino y pensé que mama me podía ayudar- dijo Edward apenado

-Por Dios Edward, tienes casi 18 años ¿y todavía no sabes poner una corbata?- le dije levantándome

-Yo tampoco se- dijeron Jasper, Jacob y Emmet

-Eso es porque nos tienen a nosotras- les dijo Rosalie- Saco de flojos-

-Punto para Rosalie- dijo James

Avancé hasta Edward y le quite la corbata de la mano. Se la puse alrededor del cuello y con rápidos movimientos se la amarre en el nudo más sencillo que existe.

-Deberías buscarte una novia que sepa amarrarte las corbatas, no solo desamarrarlas, si sabes a lo que me refiero- susurre lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él me escuchara

El trago saliva

-Gracias- logro decir, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo en la voz

Ah, que divertido es hacer eso.

Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-Eres bipolar Isabella- me dijo Jasper- Decídete si lo quieres o lo quieres matar antes de que esto se enrede más-

No le dije nada, pero tenía razón.

Alice chillo de la nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Jasper, James y yo alarmados

-Se nos hace tarde- chillo en pánico

Me relaje y comencé a reír.

-Tenemos que estar allá a las 5:30 gente y son las cuatro y media- chillo Alice

-Chicos, cámbiense- ordeno Rosalie mientras recogía todos los potes vacíos y los llevaba a la cocina

Los chicos se pararon obedientemente y subieron las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- me grito Alice histérica- Anda a maquillarte, mujer-

Subí las escaleras riendo como una anormal por Alice.

Comencé con mi maquillaje y trate de no tardarme tanto, mi maquillaje consistió básicamente de mi labios rojo oscuro, honestamente yo no me molesto en ponerme rubor porque mis mejillas son naturalmente sonrojadas. Mis ojos los maquille oscuros, con sombra negra. Obviamente tenía mi base y polvo.

Mi cabello es natural con ondas naturalmente solamente las acomode un poco con un rizador de pelo enorme y me puse mi corona de flores. Después me puse mis zarcillos que eran aros negros.

Me puse mis tacones y estaba listo el pollo.

Salí de mi cuarto y Alice estaba detrás de Jasper arreglándole el cabello.

-Eso fue rápido- me dijo Alice

-Mi record- le sonreí

Alice ya estaba vestida y maquillada y todo desde hace rato.

Su vestuario consistía de una camisa sin mangas como color crema con calaveras y cruces estampadas por toda la camisa. Tenía un pantalón pegado negro, que la verdad le quedaba excelente. Tenía puesto un anillo de dos dedos que era una cruz dorada y un collar dorado también, con una calavera.

Sus zapatos eran unos hermosos tacones de Christian Louboutin, súper altos, negros.

Su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza francesa a un costado. Sus labios tenían un brillo color ciruela y sus ojos, por supuesto, con sombras negras.

Jasper tenía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga corta y una chaqueta que se la arremangamos.

-Bella- grito Jacob saliendo del cuarto de Emmet con un lazo corbata en la mano- Auxilio-

Reí negando con la cabeza.

El me paso la corbata y yo se la puse.

Jacob estaba vestido con una camisa de botones, con cuello, negra (manga larga)

Sus pantalones eran como un color vino tinto pero muy oscuro y su lazo era del mismo color.

-Ya estas- le anuncie

-Gracias- me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla

Emmet salió del cuarto con Rosalie pisándole los talones. Rose tenia puesto una camisa corta blanca y negra que tenía un patrón horizontal de zigzag. Estaba usando una falda negra de cintura alta que quedaba bien con la camisa y el cuerpo de Rosie. Sus zapatos eran unas botas de combate negras brillantes. Se había colocado una línea gruesa con delineador negro y en sus labios tenia puesto una pintura de labios rojo oscuro casi vino tinto. Su cabello estaba en ondas y tenía una cadenita como cintillo. Para joyería tenía una pulsera negra de púas, unos zarcillos plateados con púas y una cadena con un pequeño dije que decía "Bad Ass"

Emm tenía una camiseta negra que decía en letras rojas "My girlfriend looks better than yours" (_Mi novia se ve mejor que la tuya)_. Rose le había colocado una corbata lazo del mismo color de las letras de la camisa. Tenía un pantalón ajustado (pero no tanto) negro.

-¿Estamos listos?- pregunto Alice gritando

-Si- gritamos todos en conjunto

-¿Y James?- pregunte buscándolo con la mirada

-Está montando los instrumentos en la camioneta de Emmet- contesto Jacob acomodando su cabello mirándose en el espejo del pasillo

-Ese hombre es un sol- dije bajando las escaleras corriendo

Nosotros nos llevábamos todos nuestros instrumentos menos la batería que eso por comodidad y ahorro de tiempo lo proveía.

-Muévanse- chillo Alice histérica desde arriba

-Me estoy moviendo- le grito Emmet de vuelta

Yo me reí negando con la cabeza y entré al garaje. James estaba metiendo a la camioneta el teclado de Alice.

James tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa vino tinto y una chaqueta de cuero. Como podrán notar esos son más o menos con los colores con los que íbamos todos, blanco, negro, rojo y vino tinto y bueno Alice iba de rompe grupo con su camisa color crema pero ¿Qué se hace?

-Eres un amor- le dije agarrando el bajo de Jasper y poniéndolo con cuidado dentro del carro

-Lo sé, lo sé- me dijo riendo

-Y modesto además- dije bromeando

-¿Nos podemos ir?-grito Alice entrando

-Sí, enana- le dijo James montando al carro el último instrumento

James ya nos había tomado confianza y nosotros a él.

Todos los demás entraron apurados.

-Tenemos que estar ahí en media hora- grito Jacob alarmado

Medio en pánico todos nos logramos acomodar. Emmet, Rose, Jake y Alice se fueron en la Hummer de Emmet y Jazz, James y yo nos fuimos en la camioneta de James que era una Jeep Wrangler Dragon.

-Me gusta tu camioneta- murmure

-Bueno, en ese caso mi camioneta y yo estamos a la orden cuando la quieras- murmuro James

James acelero y honestamente el manejaba igual de rápido que yo, así que íbamos a llegar rápidamente.

Alice antes de llegar me llamo (y obviamente pegando gritos) me dijo que recordáramos levantarnos la capucha que iba a estar esperándonos un personal para escoltarnos y que ellos iban a bajar nuestros instrumentos.

Al llegar aparcamos en el sitio reservado para nosotros. Cada banda tenía su sitio.

Cuando nos bajamos, entre el desastre que teníamos intentando que no nos vieran logre ver el Volvo de Edward estacionado unos cuantos puestos más allá. Corrimos como unos locos detrás del staff (Cabe destacar que ya nos conocían de una reunión que tuvimos para ver que las reglas estuvieran claras y esas cosas)

Nos dirigieron hacia un cuarto bastante grande que tenía un cartel en la puerta que decía "No entre, solo personal autorizado) que estaba en la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Llego el momento- dije con el sentimiento de los nervios comenzando a afectar mi estomago

-Lo van a hacer excelente- dijo James- Relájate Bella-

Lo mire preguntándome como sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-Practicaron cada vez que tuvieron tiempo y aunque se metieron por querer joderle la vida a Edward esto se volvió algo importante y sé que no nos conocemos de hace mucho pero sé que cuando una cosa les importa van a dar lo mejor de ustedes y van a ganar esta cosa- nos dijo James

-Aww- grito Rosalie

Nos unimos en un abrazo de grupo.

Teníamos un televisor donde podíamos ir viendo las presentaciones. También teníamos la opción de verlas desde afuera, frente al escenario pero… no. (Todos los grupos tenían su cuarto)

Mientras iban pasando las presentaciones me iba poniendo más nerviosa. Cada grupo tenía la opción de cantar entre cinco a siete canciones. Claro que la mayoría cantaba solo cinco porque era más fácil. ¿Nosotros? Nos fuimos con siete.

Mi atención se fue a la pantalla cuando Alice chillo

-Esa mujer es un insulto para nuestra especie- dijo

Fije mí vista en el televisor para ver a que se refería.

Tanya con un pobre excusa de ropa. Era un top que dejaba ver su vientre y short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ni siquiera caminaba bien con los tacones que tenía puestos.

-Buenas noches Washington- chillo Tanya

Pude ver a Edward rodando los ojos.

Mike tenía un bajo en la mano, Tyler una guitarra eléctrica al igual que Edward, Jessica (que venía vestida más o menos como Tanya) estaba al teclado y Eric (creo) estaba a la batería.

-La primera canción que vamos a cantar esta noche se llama Call Me Maybe y es de Carly Rae Jepsen- dijo Tanya con su voz nasal

La música comenzó a sonar y Tanya comenzó a cantar (N/A: No les voy a poner las letras porque son como catorce canciones pero las pueden buscar si gustan :D ) Madre Santa, no pensé que su voz se pudiera poner más chillona y nasal. No es que cante horrible… Pero creo que si sería capaz de reventarme los tímpanos si estuviera al lado de las cornetas.

Como a la mitad de la canción Jessica y Tanya se pusieron a hacer una coreografía. Algo indecente, debo agregar.

La canción por fin se terminó y Edward prácticamente le arrebato el micrófono de la mano, supongo que antes de que dijera alguna estupidez.

-La siguiente que vamos a cantar es Heart Attack y la original es de One Direction- dijo Edward tomando el lugar de Tanya que tomo una pandereta.

Edward comenzó a cantar y los demás a tocar y mierda.

-No tenía idea de que Edward cantara así- dije sin pensarlo

-Bam- grito Emmet- Bella se terminó de enamorar-

Todos se rieron

-Cállate- le gruñí a mi hermano

Quede medio hipnotizada con Edward cantando.

Después de eso Tanya canto TTYLXOX de Bella Thorne

Y Edward termino cantando todo lo demás: Lucky Strike de Maroon 5, Animal de Conor Maynard y Still the One de One Direction.

-Debo decirlo y aunque me duela en el alma, son bastante buenos- dijo Rose cuando Edward estaba terminando con la última canción

-Igual por aquí- dije

Debía admitir que estaba aterrorizada.

-Chicos, vamos, salen ahorita- dijo un chico del staff abriendo la puerta

Nos subimos las capuchas y medio trotamos detrás del chico. Nuestra entrada era por la plataforma que subía.

Nos ubicamos debajo del escenario, Jake agarro su guitarra y me la paso, porque él iba a cantar primero y yo iba a tocar. Rosie verifico que todo estuviera en orden con su guitarra. Jazz tomo su bajo y se lo acomodo bien. El teclado de Alice estaba arriba en el escenario junto.

James estaba con nosotros pero estaba a punto de irse con el staff a un lado del escenario.

-Lo van a hacer excelente- nos dijo y me pasó un micrófono que tenía escarcha roja cubriéndola y decía escrito en piedritas negras "Troublemaker"

Lo mire confundida

-Mi papa insistió en regalarte el micrófono, ya está conectado a las cornetas- me dijo sonriéndome- Sal a patear unos traseros Problemas-

Le sonreí. Todos nos quitamos los suéteres y los tiramos.

-Gracias- gesticule mientras se alejaba

Todo quedo en silencio, se escuchaba nada más algunas personas conversando afuera.

-Ahora damas y caballeros- se escuchó una voz grave por los parlantes- El momento que todos han esperado, la última banda de la noche, nuestra banda misteriosa-

La plataforma se comenzó a elevar

Nos miramos todos y respiramos profundo

-Les presento a los Troublemakers- grito el hombre del parlante y la gente comenzó a gritar.

Jacob canto una línea de la canción para después gritar

-Buenas noches- grito emocionado Jake mientras nos acomodábamos

El público era masivo, no hubiera entrado ni un alfiler más.

Ubique los ojos esmeraldas de Edward en las primeras filas con el resto de las bandas. Los tenía abiertos como platos y si las miradas matasen…

-Esta primera canción se la dedicamos a Bella, que es esta hermosa señorita que está aquí- dijo Jake señalándome y yo me reí- Los que la conocen saben que esta canción fue hecha para ella-

-Te amamos, Bells- añadió Jazz desde atrás

-Esto es Troublemaker de Olly Murs- dije riendo suavemente

Jake comenzó a cantar y nosotros a tocar. Estaba concentrada en mi guitarra.

-Troublemaker- cantamos todos juntos la última palabra

Todos estallaron en aplausos, incluso Edward estaba aplaudiendo.

Me saque la tira de la guitarra y se la pase a Jake.

-Esta otra canción es Brokenhearted de Lawson en conjunto con B.O.B- anuncie

Rose comenzó a tocar y luego Emm.

Comencé a cantar (N/A: Nótese que la versión que canta Bella en vez de Girl dice Boy, por obvias razones)

Estaba nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que cantaba con un público tan grande. La parte del rap me la hizo Rose.

Terminamos de cantar y nuevamente el público estalló en aplausos y gritos haciendo un estruendo.

-Wow, no sabía que cantaba tan bien- bromee

-Mentirosa, ya te lo había dicho- me grito James desde un lado

Lo mire mal y después tuve una idea

-James ven acá- dije cerca del micrófono

EL negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

-Anda- le pedí

El público decidió ayudarme

-James, James, James- gritaron en conjunto hasta que a James no le quedo de otra que salir de su escondite

Lo agarre del brazo

-Damas y caballeros nuestro manager y pequeño sol James- dije

La gente le aplaudió

-Creo que te prefieren a ti- bromeo James, provocando que todo el mundo se riera- No es que los culpe, eres más bonita-

Allie se acercó y le salto en la espalda a James.

-¿Nos dejas seguir?- le pregunto Al a James

-Si te me quitas de encima, con gusto- le contesto James con una sonrisa, luego de que Alice se le bajara de encima me quito el micrófono- Damas y caballeros esto es How to be a Heartbreaker de Marina and The Diamonds, disfruten-

Me tiro el micrófono mientras se iba y yo por algún milagro del cielo lo atrape con facilidad.

Fue Jake el que empezó a tocar la guitarra.

Personalmente me encantaba cantar esta canción, no sé porque, solo me encantaba.

Me solté más en el escenario. Me moví alrededor.

Llego un momento en el que hice contacto visual con Edward, estaba parado quieto con su banda mientras el resto de los presentes bailaban o se movían al ritmo de la música.

**Edward POV**

Ya sabía yo que se traían algo entre manos. Pero realmente no puedo estar así de molesto cuando la veo en el escenario, tan contenta. Se le notaba a leguas que disfrutaba cantar. Clave mi mirada en sus ojos marrones chocolate espectaculares y eventualmente su mirada se clavó en la mía.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- chillo Tanya- Esas perras…-

-Tanya- le advertí

-Pero Eddie, cariño…- ¿no se cansa de ser insoportable?

-Tanya, ya deja de decirme Eddie y ya para con toda esa melosidad tuya te recuerdo que tú y yo ya terminamos- le dije secamente- Y te agradezco que pares de insultarlas una de ellas es mi hermana-

Se quedó callada finalmente y yo comencé a maquinar un plan para tratar de ganarme a Bella. Y no gente, no estoy hablando de ninguna apuesta.

**Bella POV**

Jacob canto One More Night de Maroon 5 después de que yo terminara con la canción de Marina.

Después cante Fire Starter de Demi

-Y para nuestra última canción de la noche-algunos abuchearon y yo reí- Lo siento, no nos dejaron hacer más-

-Como sea- dijo Emmet- Nuestra última canción es Honestly cantada originalmente por Hot Chelle Rae-

Es una muy buena canción, de verdad.

Camine por todo el escenario, hice muecas con Jazz. Cante un poco con Rosie. Toce una tecla del teclado de Alice y ella me golpeo con el pie, riendo.

-Honestamente no nos importa- grite al final de la canción

Y ahí el público se desato. El estruendo de los aplausos y los gritos. Me emocione y se me escaparon unas lágrimas. Jacob me abrazo y Jazz también y pronto estuvimos todos juntos en un abrazo de grupo que incluía a James.

-.-.-

**Hola, hola. Volví, aunque realmente nunca me fui pero déjenme decirle que me costó como no tienen idea escribir este capítulo. Adivinen: Recupere mi computadora (éxito).**

**Estoy entrando en pánico por un cosa que eventualmente les contare, pero estoy muy cansada como para escribirlo ahorita. **

**Por cierto comienzo clases el 17, desgraciadamente. **

**ACUERDENSE QUE HICE UN TWITTER PARA USTEDES **_**MAHFICS**_

**Ok, lo siguiente que voy a poner no lo tienen que leer pero si lo leen se los agradecería un mundo, honestamente los derechos humanos y la parte humana de mi es la que más brilla.**

_**Perdónenme que vaya a decir esto aquí pero necesito que alguien lo lea y en twitter dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar. Ok, esta es la situación: estoy harta de ver como envían odio a la gente. Quiero decir decirle a alguien que es gordo/a, feo/a o que se suicide. ¿A que ha llegado esta sociedad? Nadie tiene el derecho de decirle a absolutamente nadie que se suicide y que tiene que morir. NADIE. Me da rabia como hermosas personas se deprimen, no comen, se hacen daño a sí mismos y se suicidan porque hay gente que no se calla la boca y dice cosas que no debería decir. Todo el mundo es hermoso sin importar la forma de su cuerpo al final del camino lo que importa son las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida. Estoy al borde de los bullies, sobre todo de los que lo hacen a través de una pantalla, a mí me parece la cosa más cobarde, patética y estúpida decirle a una persona que no conoces, que no sabes cómo es, que no sabes lo que ha vivido ni lo que está viviendo, que se suicide o que es feo o que es gordo. Así que ya terminando con esto, queridas lectoras si alguna vez les llega a pasar esto (que les hagan bullying a través de internet o en la vida real) yo estoy siempre aquí para hablar, recuerden que ustedes son mejores que todo eso, no les hagan caso porque no es verdad, son hermosas todas y cada una de ustedes (y si hay algún hombre leyendo esto también eres hermoso y perfecto tal cual eres).**_

**Las amo, gracias por todo. No saben los feliz que me hacen cuando comentan y todo eso.**

**No respondo los comentarios hoy por que en serio dormí como cinco horas nada más y muero lentamente. Pero sepan que los leo todos y todos los aprecio muchisisisismo.**

**Besos - Victoria**


	13. Chapter 13

Nos separaron y nos bajamos del escenario.

El staff le pidió a todas las bandas que se regresaran hacia el área de los cuartos y eso mientras los jueces hablaban.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo Rose

-Muero de sed- dije

-Vi una máquina de bebidas en la entrada- dijo James- Espérate aquí y te traigo una-

-Voy contigo- le dijo Jasper

-¿Si saben que soy capaz de ir yo?- les dije levantando una ceja

-Sí, pero preferimos ser caballeros e ir a buscarla nosotros-dijo James

-Eso- dijo Jazz mientras daban media vuelta y desaparecían entre la multitud

Conversamos entre nosotros un poco y en algunos momentos algunos se nos acercábamos y nos felicitaban por lo bien que lo habíamos hecho y obviamente nosotros también les decíamos algo bueno.

-Sabía que algo se traían entre manos- siseo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros

Tanya por supuesto

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-Decirles lo muy perras que son- contesto con superioridad, bueno con un aire de.

-Fíjate de la boca que sale esa declaración- dijo Alice visiblemente molesta

-Mira pequeña zorra…- comenzó Tanya levantando el puño

-Tanya- rugió Edward dejando de un lado a un par de chicas con las que estaba hablando

-Edward no te metas- chillo Tanya

-Claro que me meto- grito Edward- Esa es mi hermana y no planeo dejarte que le hagas daño ni que la insultes-

Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jacob y yo quedamos como en shock. ¿Edward Cullen acaba de decir eso? ¿Edward Odio A Mi Hermana Cullen?

Tanya grito y se fue.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward a Allie

-Si- murmuro

-Ella siempre se ha sabido defender bien- dije

-Gracias de todas maneras- dijo Alice todavía en shock

-Tu agua- dijo James besándome la mejilla regresando

-Gracias- le sonreí y abrí la botella

Tome un sorbo y Rose me la quito de las manos

-Ey- me queje

-Lo siento Belly-Bells pero yo también muero de sed- me dijo Rosalie

-Bella- me llamo Edward, ups se me había olvidado que estaba ahí parado

-Dime- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- me pregunto

Y para sorpresa de muchos, bueno capaz de Edward nada más dije

-Sí, claro- sin una pizca de sarcasmo

-¿De verdad?- pregunto incrédulo Ed

-De verdad- le dije pero mi respuesta se vio ahogada por los gritos del staff

-Todas las bandas al escenario- gritaron dos hombres- Todas las bandas al escenario-

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida al escenario

-¿Hablamos después?- le grite a Edward mientras era arrastrada por mi hermano

El asintió y busco con la mirada a su banda supongo.

-Gracias Emmet- le dijo Jasper- Posiblemente arruinaste la declaración de Edward hacia nuestra pequeña Bella-

Ignore su discusión y nos subimos al escenario. Nos ubicaron en el frente en la esquina al fondo (si lo ves desde donde entramos es el fondo)

Cuando estuvimos todos ubicados subió el presentador y le bajaron a la música de fondo.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué tal estas talentosas bandas esta noche? ¿Bastante bien, eh?- grito con emoción el presentador y todos gritaron y aplaudieron

-Ya, no me gusta dejar en suspenso a nadie y por eso mi madre dice que no sirve para presentador- bromeo y reímos- Tenemos tres premios esta noche, 3er lugar: doscientos dólares y unos audífonos de estudio nótese que la cantidad depende del número de integrantes, 2do lugar setecientos dólares y dos cámaras cortesía claramente de Nikon, uno de nuestros hermosos patrocinantes y ultimo pero no menos importante, de hecho el más importante, el 1er lugar: mil dólares y un crucero con todos los costos pagados al Caribe-

Saco un sobre dramáticamente de su chaqueta

-Y ahora, sin más que agregar, los ganadores son- hizo la típica pausa dramática mientras abría el sobre

Estaba nerviosa, oh si, muy nerviosa.

-En el tercer lugar está: Mortal Caos- la banda que no estaba tan lejos de nosotros, comenzó a saltar emocionada, recibieron su premio, dieron un pequeño discurso y se volvieron a ubicar en su sitio

-En segundo lugar- hizo la maldita pausa- Redoble de tambor-

-Nos estas matando, solo dilo- grito alguien del publico

-Ya, okay- dijo el presentador- Twisted-

Twisted celebro y el público les grito y aplaudió.

Edward agarro el micrófono para hacer su mini discurso.

-De verdad apreciamos este premio y nos alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado- dijo Edward y después se volteó a vernos a nosotros- Esto es un poco más personal pero no se me ocurrió otra manera, Alice perdóname cielo ¿sí? Sé que he sido un terrible hermano y te he dado la espalda desde que entramos al instituto pero te lo prometo, no, te lo juro sobre mi carro que voy a cambiar ¿Me perdonas?-

Alice estaba a punto de llorar y asintió con la cabeza y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-Aww- dijimos todos

-Ciertamente no me esperaba eso- le susurre a Jasper que asintió dándome la razón

-Y Bella- dijo Edward- Bella, lo siento tanto, sé que probablemente todavía me odias pero por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión, déjame por favor enamorarte-

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, las palabras no me salían de la boca.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Isabella Swan y ya no tengo miedo de que todo el mundo lo sepa- Oh. Por. Dios

No podía hablar

-Ay por favor- dijo James y se acercó hasta Edward -Ella te da permiso, solo que está en mucho shock por el momento-

-Lo que él dijo- logre decir

-Bueno, eso fue interesante- dijo el presentador recuperando el micrófono-Ahora si nadie más tiene algo que decir, el primer lugar va para: Troublemakers-

Grite emocionada y abrace a Jasper que era el que tenía más cerca.

-Oh por Dios- dije y me voltee a ver como Rosalie se colgaba de mi hermano y Alice corría hacia nosotros. De alguna manera rara terminamos abrazados todos juntos

El presentador nos dio dos sobres. Uno con el dinero y el otro con los boletos para el crucero y toda la información.

-Felicidades- nos dijo el presentador- Gracias a todos por venir-

Se bajó del escenario y la gente se empezó a ir.

-No puedo creerlo- dije sonriendo

-Yo si- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi

Me voltee lentamente.

Edward

-¿Si?- le pregunte

-Claro, lo hicieron de maravilla- contesto acercándoseme

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Oye Bells- me grito Alice

-Espérate aquí, ya vuelvo- le dije a Edward

Los chicos se habían alejado unos cuantos metros.

-Dime Allie- le dije, algo fastidiada de que hubiera interrumpido nuestra conversación

-Tenemos ocho boletos- dijo Rosalie

-Aja ¿Y?- pregunte confundida

-Ay, Cristo- dijo Jasper- Que invites a Edward-

-Ya, pero no me grites- dije riendo

-No te estoy gritando- me grito Jasper riendo también

Amigos raros los que tengo.

Regrese con Edward

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Tenemos un boleto extra para el crucero- le dije y me miro con confusión- ¿Quieres venir?-

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto y yo asentí- Claro que si-

Quedamos en un silencio, que por lo menos para mí fue un poco incómodo.

-¿Enamorado, eh?- dije bromeando

-Si Bella- me dijo súper serio- No lo dije de broma, Tyler te lo puede confirmar-

Tenía unas ganas nada normales de decirle que yo también estaba enamorada de él, pero estaba decidida a dejar hacer que me enamorara, colóquenlo entre comillas, considerando que ya estoy enamorada de él.

-No es necesario, te creo- le dije riendo

-¿Me crees en serio? ¿Después de cómo me comporte con ustedes?- me pregunto

-Edward, tu jamás habías sido así, te cambio la clase de gente con la que estabas, pero era nada más cuando estabas con ellos. Esme y Carlisle te criaron bien y creo que esa parte de ti siempre se va a sobreponer a cualquier otra- conteste honestamente

-Edward nos vamos- grito Mike molesto- Así que ve a ver cómo te vas tú-

-Uy pero que amor- dije mirando mal a Mike que ya se estaba yendo

-Están todos molestos conmigo menos Tyler, claro- dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí?- pregunte

-Son más inmaduros de lo que pensé- comento Ed

-Nosotros te podemos llevar- ofrecí- Nos sobra espacio en la camioneta de James

-¿Segura? Igual puedo llamar a un taxi- dijo

-Si eres ridículo- le dije, golpeando suavemente su brazo-¿Tyler tiene como irse? No parece que los demás estén muy contentos con el tampoco-

-Sí, su mama lo iba a pasar buscando porque se tienen que ir a visitar a su abuela-

-Bien, entonces te vienes con nosotros- sentencie

Nos fuimos con los chicos

-Ed, se viene con nosotros- anuncie- Los demás parecen haberlo desterrado-

-Inmaduros- dijo James

Recogimos nuestros instrumentos y los acomodamos en el carro de Emmet.

Todos se iban a volver a quedar para salir temprano en la mañana a La Push.

Cuando llegamos a la casa eran ya las once de la noche. El carro de Carlisle estaba aparcado en la calle y el de Esme en el garaje junto al mío. Emmet aparco en su puesto de siempre y James dejo su camioneta en la calle.

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Alice se fue a dormir en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes con Jazz. Jake, James y Edward estaban compartiendo otro cuarto que era el único que tenía camas para una sola persona (para ser exactos tenía cuatro)

Rose se fue con Emm a su cuarto y yo quede en mi cuarto sola.

Literalmente no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas pasando por mi mente, todo paso demasiado rápido y todo junto.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, ya sin maquillaje, con un pijama cómodo leyendo un libro cuando sentí que mi puerta se abría.

La melena cobriza de Edward se asomó.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza como un niño chiquito

Entró, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en mi cama.

-Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza- me dijo

-Igual- le dije y concentre mi vista en el libro, ya que estaba en una parte muy interesante

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward me agarro la barbilla, aparto mi libro y me beso.

Nuestros labios se acoplaban perfectamente.

-Tenía tiempo con ganas de hacer eso- me dijo sonriendo cuando nos separamos

**-.-.-.-**

**Hola gente ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Bam, a que no se esperaban todo lo que paso en este capítulo.**

**Alerta de desgracia: Comienzo clases en como tres días, así que ruego que me tengan paciencia porque soy medio desastrosa cuando estoy en el colegio.**

**Por otra parte, si llegaste a leer hasta esta parte hola, siempre me gusto ser abierta a las personas, sobre todo con mis lectoras así que si alguna tiene preguntas sobre mi, como soy y eso no duden en preguntar porque responder a sus preguntas me gusta muchísimo. Lo pueden hacer por twitter también. El link está en mi perfil (o si no buscan arroba MahFics)**

**Las amo muchísimo, gracias por leer. **

**PD: Disculpen que sea tan corto jeje**


End file.
